Abby's Next Project
by Mookie17
Summary: Gibbs is happy to help Abby with her next project, building a coffin, but he's totally unaware that her next project is actually him.
1. Chapter 1

Abby's next project

This is my first fanfic so reviewers be nice. The idea came from watching Knockout and Gibbs' willingness to help Abby build her coffin.

Disclaimer I don't own NCIS, though I wish I could.

Rating K+

Chapter 1

As Gibbs parked his car on the drive, he noticed the light shining through his basement window. He smiled, she was here already. Opening his front door, he quietly descended the stairs down to his basement and grinned at the sight in front of him. Abby was attempting to saw in to a blank of wood without much luck. Creeping up behind and leaning into her personal space he whispered: "Couldn't wait for me then Abs?" Abby jumped and turned to face Gibbs "You startled me, those sniper skills will get you into trouble one day." Gibbs smiled, "Looks like you're the one in trouble, has nobody ever taught you how to hold a saw".

"It's your fault I'm in this trouble anyway, it's cos of you that I had to lie to Vance, why couldn't I think of anything better than build a coffin".

"Well at least it's not a boat, with the way you holding that saw you wouldn't complete it until your grandkids retire"

"Hah,Hah, Funny Gibbs, are you going to help me or not." Gibbs smiled at a pouting Abby, "Here, Abs let me show you" and with that he reached out and laid a hand over Abby's and slowly moved the saw backwards and forwards." "See Abs, it's not that difficult".

With those words, Abby realised how close Gibbs actually was, she felt his hot breath on her neck and the warmth radiating from his body. She felt her body shiver and prayed that Gibbs hadn't noticed. Too late, "Abs, are you cold, I'll go and get you a sweater" and with that he was bounding up the basement steps.

With a sigh of frustration Abby threw the saw on the workbench, she couldn't go on much longer like this; she needed to tell him how she felt. She loved him, period, no ifs no buts it was definitely love. The love that had been eating her from the inside out, for the last 3 years, and that she was only aware of after he had left to go to Mexico. What was that saying; you'll only miss something once it's gone. And how true that was, those four months apart were torture. Of course, she spoke to him on a weekly basis, the only person Gibbs had trusted with his number, keeping him up to date about what was happening in the bullpen and how Tony was slowly turning into him. Never once did she ask when he was returning, just in case the answer was never, her heart wouldn't have been able to take it. When he had returned, she had tried to tell him how she felt but she always found an excuse on why she shouldn't tell him. She didn't want to ruin their relationship, what would happen if he rejected her, could she be able to handle the humiliation and carry on as if nothing had happened? Staying friends was safe, she liked safe, and she would just have to be content with the occasional hug and a kiss on the cheek.

The kisses!! She suddenly realised that the kisses had stopped, the last kiss was at Christmas but it had been _she_ that had kissed_ him _under the mistletoe. Something hinky was going on, why had the kisses stopped.....


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, especially to Eliza-angel, who inspired me to write this fic in the first place. Sorry the last chapter was a bit short but the chapters will get longer.

Chapter 2

The only person that knew why the kisses had stopped was currently searching through his wardrobe for his old NIS sweatshirt. "_The sweatshirt must be here some where" _he thought to himself. Abby loved wearing it, she jokingly said that it made her feel safe as it smelt of him, a mixture of old spice , bourbon and sawdust. That's how she saw him, the man that promised to always keep her safe, her protector, her knight in shining armour. Gibbs wished he could be a whole lot more.

His feelings for her had deepened over the last year; she had been his constant through the lost of Jenny and his team. He had found her crying in his basement the night the team had been disbanded. All he could offer her was words of comfort as she clung to him, pleading with him to get her musketeers back. That night he had carried her to his bed and held her whilst she sobbed herself to sleep.

There had been many nights like that until the team were reunited. Nights that he found himself lying awake, staring into the darkness, with his beautiful lab rat in his arms, fighting the urge to wake her and show her exactly how he felt. That's when he knew the kisses had to stop; the temptation to break Rule #12 was too great. He needed to put some space between himself and Abby which he was finding particular hard to achieve. Abby was very demonstrative with her affection, to avoid any physical contact with Abby was nearly impossible, as McGee says; "she is a hugger". To deny her hugs would make Abby think something hinky was going on. The only tactic he had left was avoidance so now when Abby stayed the night he made sure that she slept in his bed alone creeping out once she was asleep to go down to the basement to work his frustration out on his boat.

Gibbs found the sweatshirt at the back of the wardrobe; it had been awhile since Abby had stayed last. He always seems to find a reason to be out when Abby suggested a night in with a bottle of bourbon. He couldn't trust himself whilst drunk any more, just in case he might tell Abby exactly how he felt. He couldn't take the risk, he rather have her friendship then have her reject him.

He suddenly became aware that he was sitting on the edge of his bed hugging the sweatshirt. The sweatshirt smelt of Abby, her own distinct smell with that hint of gunpowder. Gibbs found the smell intoxicating and he felt his breath quicken and his body respond as he thought of Abby wearing nothing else but her perfume.

He needed to get back down to the basement; Abby must be wandering where he had got to. If he didn't get down there soon she'll come looking for him and in his current predicament he definitely didn't want that to happen.

"_Man, you need to snap out it_" he thought to himself. He smiled to himself as he remembered saying those exact words to Dinozzo. He needed to listen to his own advice. He was a 55 year old, ex-Marine, not some hormonal teenager who couldn't keep his feelings in check. If he was to return to Abby in his current state, she would _definitely_ notice. A cold shower was out of the question, he needed to start thinking about something else, Ducky's autopsies, Fornell, Leon Vance, Leon Vance was definitely an alternative to a cold shower. Leon was another reason he had to limit his displays of affection for Abby; he didn't quite trust the man and he knew Leon had issues with intimacy amongst staff. He made that clear when the FBI was investigating Jenny about the death of the arms dealer, La Grenouille. Over the last 48 hours he had come to some sort of agreement with the man, but trust was still something that Vance still had to earn. Feeling calmer, he got up from the bed, straightened his clothing and with sweatshirt in hand, headed for the basement.

Down in the basement Abby had not noticed how long Gibbs had been gone; she was too busy thinking of her next plan of action. She decided that she needed to get herself into a situation which merited a kiss from Gibbs. How could she managed to get him to kiss her tonight in his basement and then she remembered that time in her lab when she cut her finger on a circuit board and Gibbs had kissed it better. Grinning she picked up the saw…..


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews 

Chapter 3

It was awfully quite as Gibbs approached the door to his basement. He had expected Abby to have turned his battered old radio on by now with some awful rock music or what ever Goths listen to, blaring out. Abby liked her music on loud, the volume so high that your ear drums could burst. There was no intermediate with Abby, the music was loud or not at all. He walked down the steps and gazed at Abby who was sitting on his work bench looking very pale.

"Gibbs, I had a bit of an accident, see" as she stuck a finger out for him to inspect. "It hurts".

He gently took Abby's hand and looked at the bleeding wound.

"I can't kiss this one better Abs, the cut's pretty deep; I think a trip to the hospital is in order".

With that he eased her off the workbench and instructed her to keep her arm raised and to apply pressure to the wound with her other hand. With his hand resting on the small of her back he guided her up the basement steps, through his front door and into his car. Once he knew Abby was comfortable in the front passenger seat of the challenger he returned to the house, to pick up his coat and a jacket for Abby.

Abby stared at his back as he disappeared into the house. She felt such a fool, it was only meant to be a small cut not something that might need surgery (ok, a little bit of an exaggeration on her part). This was not how the evening was meant to turn out. Abby, you've really screwed up this time. Whilst she had been pondering over her stupid behaviour, she had forgotten to keep pressure on the wound so it was now dripping blood all over Gibbs car seat and all over her. Her finger was really hurting now and she was starting to feel very queasy. Other people's blood was no problem but seeing too much of her own was making her feel faint. Abby watched Gibbs run out of the house and jump into the driver's seat. He turned to face her and noticed that she was paler than before, notably grey, in fact.

"Abs, you need to keep applying pressure, you've got blood everywhere. Look you've got it all over the seat; it's going to cost a fortune in cleaning bills to get it removed"

"Sorry Gibbs, I didn't plan to bleed everywhere and I thought you would be more concerned about me than your car".

"Joke Abs, I do care for you more than the car, I just wanted to lighten the mood a bit."

"Very funny".

He reached over to gently stroke her cheek but Abby turned her head away with a huff and stared out of the passenger window.

"Abs, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you".

Abby did not respond she just continued staring out of the window, totally ignoring him.

"OK, if you want to act like a two year old, that's fine by me" snapped Gibbs and with that he put the challenger in to reverse and screamed out of the drive.

As the car roared towards the hospital Abby carried on staring out of the passenger window. She couldn't bear to turn around and look at Gibbs. She could tell by the silence that he was angry with her. She couldn't decide whether the prospect of stitches was more frightening than trying to speak to an angry Gibbs.

Abby's night was turning out to be a complete and utter train wreck and she was the one that had started the carriages rolling. She felt the tears of frustration start to roll down her face and she couldn't suppress the sob that came from her lips.

Gibbs finally broke the silence, "Are you ok Abs?".

"I'm fabulous Gibbs, it's really awesome to have a deep cut on my finger, I'm really getting off with the pain , it's fantastic".

"Abby, why are you shouting at me like that? It's like you are blaming me for it"

"It is your fault; you made me lie to Vance. If I hadn't lied to Vance I wouldn't have been building that frigging coffin"

"I said I would help, you could've waited"

"I did wait, I've been waiting for a long time, oh forget it Gibbs"

"Abs, I don't understand"

"Never mind, just carry on and be my knight in shining armour and get me to the hospital"

Those words hit Gibbs like a slap in the face, he was right after all. The rest of the journey was spent in silence with an occasional tearful sniff from Abby.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoorah the kisses are back, what a fabulous Gabby moment last night. Thanks for all the review, they've been great. The next chapters up, please review

Chapter 4

Gibbs was wondering how the night had turned so completely on its head. He should be at home, at this moment, nursing a glass of bourbon and watching Abby make a fool of herself with the coffin. Instead his was sitting in ER waiting for Abby to reappear from the treatment room. She had barely muttered a word after her rant in the car. Gibbs had checked her in at the desk and they had sat in gloomy silence until a nurse had come to get her.

Gibbs desperately needed a cup of coffee, but at this time of night that was no where open and he definitely didn't want to ruin his taste buds with the coffee from the vending machine. A lack of coffee was not helping his current mood. What was wrong with Abby, why the mood swings, what did she mean about waiting? God, he was so confused, no wonder he didn't understand women. He was angry at himself for being angry at Abby. It wasn't her fault that she didn't feel the same way about him, he needed to move on, and maybe he should try rekindling his relationship with Hollis Mann. Dinozzo had mentioned in passing, that she was back from Hawaii. He had heard it from an acquaintance in CID, apparently she had enough of sunbathing and wanted to return to the colder climes of DC.

Maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea, even if Abby was never to be his lover, he still wanted her to be his friend but bringing Hollis back on the scene would make that relationship very difficult. Hollis and Abby had never seen eye to eye.

Moving on wasn't really an option, his heart, his soul already belonged to Abby. All he had now was hope. Hope that one day she would feel the same way about him.

"Agent Gibbs"

Gibbs looked up from where he was gazing at the floor to the nurse standing in front of him.

"Yes"

"Miss Scuito is asking for you, please follow me"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the treatment room, Abby sat waiting for Gibbs, her finger now stitched and bandaged. Tears still streaked her face and small little sobs shook her body. She had been such an idiot to think that her plan would run smoothly. The night was meant to be so much different, if her scheming had gone to plan, it wouldn't have been just her finger that Leroy Jethro Gibbs got to kiss! Now she would never know, she had blown it big time.

With the thought of Gibbs never kissing her again Abby just let the tears flow.

The next thing she was aware of was a hand lifting up her chin and sapphire blue eyes gazing into her's.

"Abs, don't cry"

"I'm so sorry , it's all my fault".

"Don't apologise, Abby, it's a sign of weakness"

She smiled.

"That's my girl, let's get you home".

The evening events had finally caught up with Abby, they had barely driven out of the hospital parking lot before she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

"Abs, wake up, we're home". Abby stretched and looked out of the window expecting to see her apartment block but instead she realised that they were parked on Gibbs drive.

"I thought you said you were taking me home"

"It's late, you're tired and my house is nearer, come on, lets get you to bed"

Before she could protest, Gibbs opened the passenger door and scooted Abby up into his arms.

"Come on sleepy, time for bed"

Snuggling into Gibbs, Abby allowed herself to enjoy being in his arms. She loved the smell of him, it was all male, she inhaled deeply. Suddenly she was wide awake reeling from the sensation she was getting being closed to this man, maybe tonight would not be a total failure. Abby felt a plan starting to form in her head.

"Abs, have you gone to sleep on me"

"No, I'm just resting my eyes"

"I need some help here, I can't open the door and still hold you in my arms"

Abby allowed herself to drop gently from Gibbs' embrace and followed him into the house and upstairs to his bedroom.

"Abs, you'll have to sleep in my bed tonight, the guestroom is not made up." "Don't worry I won't disturb you, I'll take the couch."

"Gibbs, the couch is not good for you, think of your back"

"I'll be fine, you need a goodnight sleep and my snoring will only keep you awake"

"Please Gibbs, I sleep better if you stayed with me"

"Not tonight , you need your sleep."

"But Gibbs" pouted Abby, doing her best puppy dog expression.

"Don't look at me like that, the answer is still no."

Turning his back to Abby, he opened the top drawer of his chest and pulled out a T-shirt and gave it to her. "I leave you to get ready for bed"

"Will you come back to tuck me in?" asked Abby feebly, giving Gibbs her best little girl lost look.

"Abs, you're a grown up, you don't need tucking in"

"Please Gibbs, and can you bring me a glass of milk"

Finally giving in, Gibbs grinned "Ok, I'll be back in five" and with that he left the room.

Abby wandered into Gibbs bathroom to get changed and brush her teeth. Until lately she had regularly stayed over so it made sense that she kept at toothbrush in his bathroom cabinet. Teeth brushed and wearing Gibbs' oversized T-shirt she padded back into the bedroom and snuggled into bed, awaiting Gibbs return.

She didn't know how long she had been waiting but she must have fallen asleep. She now found herself slowly awakening to somebody stroking her cheek". She opened her eyes and what she saw made her heart stop.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews. I know the chapter's short but I'm going away for a few days and I wanted to get at least one chapter up before I left.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

Chapter 5

Whilst Abby was getting ready for bed, Gibbs had returned downstairs to get her milk and to get himself a much needed cup of coffee. By the time he had made a fresh pot and had a drunk at least one cup, he had been downstairs more than half an hour. Maybe he was creating delaying tactics so not to return to Abby so quickly, the longer he took, perhaps she'll be asleep by the time he got back to the bedroom. His gut was telling him that Abby was up to something, she had been given out mix signals all evening. One minute she was flirty excitable Abby that he loved and then she had turned into a raving banshee then back to being flirty and if he had read the signals right, a seductive Abby! Seductive Abby, maybe that was wishful thinking on his part but he did sense that she seemed to be a lot bolder with her flirting tonight.

Looking at his watch he saw it was already passed midnight, Abby must be asleep by now. Climbing the stairs silently, he looked through his bedroom door, Abby was curled on her side in the middle of his bed, her eyes closed in sleep and the tininess of smiles on her lips. She looked so beautiful. Gibbs had watched Abby sleep so many times before and he always thought that it was one of the most beautiful things that he had ever seen. Abby in sleep was the exact opposite to Abby awake, so calm and serene. Gibbs was always amazed how still she slept considering how much caffeine was running through her veins. He quietly entered the room and placed the glass of milk on the bedside table. As he turned to leave he noticed that Abby had rolled on to her back, her hair, no longer in pigtails, cascaded over the pillow and her mouth was slightly open as she gently snored.

Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed and leant his body over Abby so that he could clearly see her face as she slept. On impulse, he reached out and traced the outline of her face with one finger, her porcelain skin so smooth to the touch. He moved his finger to gently stroke her right cheek, the cheek he so often kissed; he had to suppress the urge to kiss it now. So lost in thought, he didn't realise that Abby had opened her eyes until it was too late.

"Gibbs" she murmured.

Gibbs tried to turn away but Abby grabbed his face between her hands and forced his head around to face her. "Look at me"

Gibb slowly lifted his head and gazed into Abby's eyes and what he saw there made him catch his breath. Love and desire shone back at him.

Abby let her fingers travel over Gibb's face, mapping every crease and contour in her mind. She gently pressed her injured finger against his lips and whispered, "Gibbs, please kiss my finger better".

Gibbs grinned and gently placed a kiss on the injured digit. He leant forward and with a voice full of lust whispered into Abby's ear "Do you need to be kissed anywhere else Abs?"

Sorry it's short but I don't know whether to stay T or change the rating to M for the next chapter. What do you think, please review 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm amazed at how many people are enjoying the story.

Well the votes have been counted and you've got your M rating .

Chapter 6

Abby wrapped her arms around Gibbs' neck and pulled him towards her. When their faces where only millimetres apart she placed a finger to her lips and whispered "You can start by kissing me here".

Gibbs moved his hands to cradle her head and tentatively brushed his lips against hers. Nervously he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, a silent request to deepen the kiss. Abby sighed, allowing Gibbs entrance to her mouth. Gibbs' head was spinning; he never imagined that Abby could taste so good. The kiss developed into a mutual exploration of each other mouth, both relishing the taste of each other. Abby was the first to pull away from the kiss as the need to breath became too great. "Gibbs, I give you permission to kiss me anywhere you like."

With no need for further encouragement, Gibbs began his exploration of Abby. He was desperate to taste the rest of her. Sliding his tongue over her intricate spider web tattoo he heard Abby moan and felt her shiver beneath him. Abby couldn't believe what was happening to her, she had never been so aroused from being kissed alone, and she could already feel that familiar ache pooling at the pit of her stomach. Her breath hitched as she felt Gibbs lift the helm of her t-shirt and press his mouth to one of her breasts.

He twirled his tongue around the erect nipple and then bit down. Abby gasped and arched into his touch. He licked his away across to her other breast and gently nibbled, smiling as Abby moaned and writhed beneath him.

Gibbs gently placed butterfly kisses down her stomach and dipped his tongue into her belly button. He watched as Abby's stomach muscles contracted at his touch. The sensation, causing Abby to moan his name.

Abby was finding it hard to breathe; she had never felt so many sensations at once. She could feel the knot tightening at the base of her stomach and knew that she was close. One more touch and she would be over the edge.

Gibbs carried on placing kisses down her stomach until he was between her thighs. Hooking two fingers around the top of her panty's he slowly moved them off her hips and down her legs which allowed Abby to kick them to the floor. Returning to his administrations between her thighs, Gibbs held Abby's hips in place and flicked his tongue across her sensitive bud making Abby buck against his mouth, begging for more. Two flicks later and Abby was screaming his name as she came.

Gibbs kissed his way back up Abby's body as she rode out her orgasm. She reached out and grabbed his head and pulled him into a hot passionate kiss, eager to taste herself on him. Breaking the kiss, she gasped "Too many clothes, Gibbs, I need to feel you".

Standing up, Gibbs removed his clothes whilst Abby discarded the T-shirt she was still wearing. Suddenly, he became self conscious when he realised that Abby was checking out his body. He knew he was in good shape for his age but he was a lot older than the guys she usually slept with.

"Impressive Gibbs" Abby smirked. "And I'm not just taking about your abs".

Gibbs looked down at his arousal and laughed "Not bad for an old guy" and rejoined Abby on the bed.

Abby gently kissed Gibbs as he lowered himself on top of her. "It's my turn now" she whispered into his ear. Before Gibbs realised what was happening, he found himself on his back with Abby straddling him.

"Ziva is not the only one with ninja skills" she grinned.

Abby kissed and nibbled along Gibbs' jaw, enjoying the sensation of his stubble against her skin. She traced her tongue down his throat and over his Adam's apple causing Gibbs to groan in appreciation. She snaked her tongue along his chest, enclosing her lips around a hairy nipple and gently tugged it with her teeth, causing Gibbs to exclaim.

She continued down his chest following the silvery path of hair down to his belly button and then stopped. Lifting her head and looking at Gibbs she smiled "I want you to watch me". Gibbs couldn't believe what was happening as Abby leant down to take him in her month.

As Abby flicked her tongue across his shiny tip, she took his arousal in her hand and gently pumped it up and down. With every up stroke she applied a little more pressure knowing it was sending Gibbs crazy. She licked her tongue down his shaft and back up again before finally taking him completely into her mouth.

Gibbs cried out her name, the sensations that she was creating with her mouth and tongue were unbearable. He could feel the fire beginning to burn in his groin and knew if he let her continue it would be over too soon.

"Abs" he gasped, "Please stop, if you don't, I'm gonna come"

He felt Abby smile against him and place a last kiss on the tip of his penis before crawling up the bed and back into his arms.

"Trouble with you Gibbs, you've have no staying power"

"I'll show you who's has staying power" groaned Gibbs as he swiftly rolled Abby on to her back with him positioned between her legs.

"Well show me big guy!!"

Gibbs slid a hand underneath Abby's bottom and tilted her hips towards him and with one fluid stroke entered her. Abby gasped as she stretched to accommodate him. Gibbs stilled and placed a tender kiss on her lips, trying to express exactly what this moment meant to him. Taking his head in her hands she kissed him deeply and sighed "I love you Gibbs". "I love you too Abs".

Abby lifted her legs around Gibbs waist and started to rock her hips against him, "Come on Gunney, show me exactly how you love me".

"My pleasure", smirked Gibbs. That was all he needed to hear as he began to slowly move inside her, setting a steady rhythm which soon had Abby crying out "harder, Gibbs" as she grasped his buttocks to increase the contact between them. Never to deny his Abs anything, he quickened the pace and soon felt Abby begin to twitch around him. Sensing she was close, he slipped his hand between them and with one flick of his thumb, Abby was there, screaming his name through her release. He kissed her passionately on her mouth, swallowing her moans of pleasure and with one final thrust came inside her.

Both of them collapsed, sated on the bed. Gibbs pulled Abby close to him so that she lay with her head on his chest and his arm tightly wrapped around her.

Abby was the first to speak.

"Wow, Gibbs"

"I know Abs, that's what they all say" he grinned into her hair.

Punching his chest lightly she wriggled from his embrace so that she could look into his face. Not knowing quite what to say she simply signed "I love you" and with that Gibbs placed his hand over her heart and signed "My girl".


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the great reviews. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 7

Abby was awoken by a dull ache to her hand, a gentle reminder of how she had got into this serene state. Unfortunately as she became more conscious the dull ache became a throb. She reached over to snuggle into Gibbs, hoping he could find a way to distract her out of her pain, but she found the bed empty. She ran her hand along the sheet, it was cold to her touch, he had been gone a while.

Panic gripped Abby, what if Gibbs was having second thoughts and had regretted the previous night's events. With tears in her eyes, she slipped Gibbs' Marine T-shirt over her head and made her way downstairs.

As she reached the bottom step she could smell coffee brewing in the kitchen. Her body screamed caffeine but her mind and her heart said she needed to find Gibbs and she knew exactly where he would be.

Descending the steps to the basement, Abby prepared herself for whatever Gibbs had to say. If he had regretted last night she would have a fight on her hands to convince him otherwise. Gibbs was stubborn and once his mind was made up, there was very little anybody could do to change it.

Abby stood at the bottom of the steps and looked over towards Gibbs. He had his back to her, busying himself with some paper work at his workbench. "I know you're there Abs" said Gibbs as he turned to face her.

All the doubts that Abby had, faded away when she saw his face, he was smiling.

Gibbs' smile quickly vanished when he noticed that she had been crying. "You've been crying baby"

"Gibbs, I've been so stupid, I woke up and found you gone, I thought you were having second thoughts about us, I knew that once you made up your mind I wouldn't be able to change it, so I started to cry and to top it all my finger hurts"

Gently taking Abby's hand, Gibbs steered her towards a chair and indicated for her to sit, "Abby, calm down, take a breath and listen to me"

"I'm an early riser" Abby started to giggle.

"What are you laughing at? I'm trying to be serious here".

"Sorry Gibbs, it's the image I've got in my head, seeing you as an early riser"

"Abby, you're incorrigible" said Gibbs, rolling his eyes. "I don't need a lot of sleep and since we had such a late night last night I thought you would like a lie in. Being Saturday I didn't think you mind".

"Gibbs, it panicked me to find you gone, I thought that you thought that last night was a big mistake and that you were down in the basement trying to come up with a plan on how to tell me."

"Abs, you're babbling!"

"Sorry Gibbs, I'll shut up now"

Gibbs continued. "Because I didn't want to disturb you I thought I would come down here and work on my boat for a bit and to draw up some plans for your coffin."

He walked over to his workbench and picked up the piece of paper that he had been working on when Abby had come down to the basement. He handed the sketch to Abby.

She scratched her head, "Gibbs, it looks great that's if I understood what all these lines and measurements mean. I don't think I'm cut out to be a carpenter, look what happened the last time I tried." Abby held out her injured finger. "And it still hurts".

Gibbs gently kissed the finger "Come on, let's go upstairs, I'll sort out some pain killers for you".

Abby smiled, "It's ok Gibbs, I'm feeling better now, I think your kisses must have magical powers."

"Isn't it about time you start calling me Jethro"

"I don't know if I can call you Jethro, you've been Gibbs to me for far too long. It just seems natural for me to call you Gibbs"

Gibbs laughed. "OK Abbs, if that's what you want".

There was a brief moment of silence as Abby digested what Gibbs had said. She still needed to hear from him that last night wasn't a mistake. As though he could read her mind, Gibbs cupped her face with his hands, "I don't have any regrets about last night. It was fantastic, the most mind blowing sex I've had in along while, and the reason for that is you. It wasn't just sex Abs, we made love last night and I don't think I've really made love like that since Shannon". He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Abby leant in and deepened the kiss. She needed to confirm that this man meant what he said. Gibbs responded, crushing his lips hard against hers.

Next thing Abby knew was that Gibbs had her pinned between him and his boat, with his hands all over her body and his lips still crushed against her's. Gasping for air she moved her hands down his chest until they came to rest at the waistband of his jeans. "Gibbs, no foreplay, I'll want you in me now".

Sometime later Gibbs founds himself, buck naked on the basement floor with Abby draped across his chest. His bottom felt numb and his legs ached but he resisted the urge to move, just in case he woke her. She looked so content, she had that little smile on her face that he loved. He often wondered what made her smile and today he hoped it was him.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews and especially to ilikegoo for giving me the idea for this next chapter

CHAPTER 8

Gibbs must have drifted back to sleep, the activity of the last 24 hours taking its toll, his eyes soon shot open though when he heard footsteps in his hall and somebody calling his name. It was Ducky, "Shit". He had forgotten that he had promised to go with Ducky to visit his mother.

Gibbs tried to get up but Abby had him pinned to the floor, "Abs, wake up, you need to wake up"

"Um, too tired, just want to snuggle" and to emphasis her point, she tightened her grip around his waist.

"No Abs, we've got to get up Ducky's here".

Abby was soon up on her feet, desperately looking around for Gibbs' marine T-shirt.

"I can't find my t-shirt, where the hell did you throw it?" a note of panic in her voice.

Gibbs had a quick look around, fully aware that Ducky's steps where getting closer to the basement door. He couldn't see the t-shirt anywhere but he did find his own, hanging from the cabin of the boat.

Grinning to himself, remembering how it got there, he grabbed it and tossed it to Abby," Here, wear mine".

Upstairs Ducky was wondering where Abby and Jethro were? He had seen Abby's hearse parked outside Gibbs' house and he knew it wasn't unusual for her to spend Friday nights with him. Normally when Abby stayed, she would have greeted him in the hall by now or he would find her lounging in Gibbs' sitting room watching something on TV, but the house was unusually silent.

He took a quick look in the sitting room, no Abby. He made his way to the kitchen and noticed that the jug of Gibbs' coffee maker had boiled bone dry. That was strange. Turning off the coffee maker, he headed towards the basement.

Reaching the basement door, he could hear muffled voices, even though they were very quiet, he could just make out it was definitely Abby and Gibbs. Descending the stairs, he was amazed at what he saw, a glimpse of Abby's naked back as she slipped on a t-shirt and Gibbs struggling into a pair of jeans.

Gibbs looked up at him and just smiled. What else could he do?

Abby was very calm, she walked over to a stunned Ducky, kissed him on the cheek and gave him a little hug. "I'm going to take a shower, I leave you boys to talk".

Gibbs watched Abby climb the basement stairs, his blue eyes sparkled when he realised how little the t-shirt covered. He was glad that Ducky had his back to her or the poor man might have keeled over with a heart attack.

Once Abby had disappeared, he turned his attention to Ducky who wasn't looking particularly pleased

"What do you think you're doing?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing"

"I didn't mean it like that. Seriously Jethro, what do you think you're doing?"

Gibbs leant against his workbench and studied his friend. They had been through a lot together over the years. He had been there to help pick up the pieces after his last three marriages and his disastrous affair with Jenny had ended. This man knew him warts and all.

Gibbs was wary on how to progress with the conversation. Ducky cared deeply for Abby and Gibbs knew that if he ever hurt her, Ducky would personally castrate him. He winced at the thought.

"Jethro, are you going to say anything or are you going to be your usual reticent self"

Gibbs looked at his feet, "She loves me Duck"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, with all my heart"

"Jethro, you must understand that I care for Abby and that I don't want to see her hurt".

Gibbs lifted his head to look at his friend "I won't hurt her Duck, she means too much to me"

Ducky wasn't completely convinced, he was well aware of Gibbs' track record with women. ' "I'm just worried Jethro that now you've seduced her and the thrill of the chase is over, you'll tire of her and I will have to pick up the pieces".

Gibbs couldn't believe what Ducky had just said. "It's Abby you're talking about not just some red head I've picked up at a bar. I've loved her from the first moment I saw her, despite the tattoos, the dog collars and the loud music, I love her Duck. And for your information, she seduced me".

Ducky remained silent for a moment, digesting what Gibbs had just said. "I'm sorry Jethro but I had to be sure".

Gibbs placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I know, Duck, I know".

"Have you got plans to tell the rest of the team?" "What about Vance, I hope you haven't got Abby in trouble, you know what his like about intimacy amongst team members"

Those words hit Gibbs like a steam roller, he had slept with Abby twice and neither time did he take any precautions.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.

Chapter 9

Gibbs' mind was reeling. He needed to talk to Abby, really talk. "Duck, would you mind if I don't come with you today, I need to spend some time with Abs".

"Jethro, I completely understand that you would rather spend your Saturday with a delightful young lady than an old man like me. I'll see you at work on Monday. Have a lovely weekend, you and Abigail deserve it".

Gibbs watched Ducky leave the basement, he was glad his friend was happy for them. Now he had to speak to Abby.

Abby had finished her shower and was walking back into Gibbs' bedroom when she noticed herself reflected in the bathroom mirror. She stopped and stared. It was the same Abby looking back at her but she felt so different from the Abby of yesterday. It was amazing how 24 hours could turn your life upside down. She looked at herself from top to bottom to see if there was any physical change in her appearance. People often said that when somebody was in love you could see it radiating from them. She didn't seem any different, though if you looked closely you could see the marks Jethro had made, claiming her as his own. This brought a grin to her face as she remembered their lovemaking. She had never made love that way before; she had completely surrendered herself to him. Jethro Gibbs had literally taken her breath away. Smiling, she moved away from the mirror and into the bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby was still in the shower when Gibbs entered his bedroom. She was singing to herself, it wasn't a tune he recognised, but then again he only ever listened to 5 songs. Abby had tried to introduce him to some of her music. She had lent him an album by some band called Android Lust but it was just noise to him.

He thought of joining her in the shower, bad idea. That would only escalate the problem further as there wouldn't be much talking going on.

Abby was unaware that she was being watched when she came out of the shower. Gibbs started to say her name but stopped as he watched Abby look at herself in the mirror. The sight made him catch his breath, this wonderful dark haired, emerald eyed beauty was now his. He felt his body react to the vision before him and he had to fight the urge not to take her there and then. Gibbs dropped his head to look at the floor, he needed to control himself, talk first, make love later.

"Gibbs, are you ok?" Abby was standing in front of him with concern on her face.

"Abs, we need to talk", taking her hand he guided her to sit next to him on the bed.

"What's on your mind then my silver haired fox?, she leant in and kissed him on the lips.

Gibbs pulled back slightly, he needed to have this conversation. Abby noticed his reaction, "what is it Gibbs, have I done something wrong?"

"No, Abs, I've done something wrong" Gibbs was feeling very uncomfortable with the conversation, he could feel his ears start to burn, but it needed to be said "Contraception, Abs, or lack of it, on my part. It was something Ducky had said about getting you into trouble with Vance and I realised that we didn't use protection".

Abby laughed at Gibbs' embarrassment, she had never seen Gibbs go so red before. "There is nothing to worry about Gibbs, I'm on the pill. Normally I would get the guy to use a condom, but I know you're clean and so am I, plus I like the feel of skin on skin".

Abby grinned and moved to position herself on Gibbs' lap. "Gibbs, you look so sexy when you blush".

She started to grind her hips into his lap.

Gibbs gasped, "Abby, stop, we need to talk".

"Oh come on Gibbs, we can make out and talk at the same time, it'll be fun". Abby began grinding her hips again as she felt him grow hard beneath her.

"You maybe able to talk but I don't know if I can concentrate on two things at once" moaned Gibbs as Abby placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him down on to the bed.

"You're talking now", smirked Abby.

"But I don't know for how long" whimpered Gibbs as Abby continued to apply pressure to his groin area.

Abby started to moan and grind harder against Gibbs' arousal. He couldn't remember the last time he made out like this, maybe back in High School. Abby's movements became more erratic and her breathing became heavier. Suddenly Gibbs felt her arch against him as she screamed out her release.

Collapsing on Gibbs, he placed a soft kiss to her head, "Earth to Abs, can you read me?"

Still coming down from her high, she murmured "Uhm, so good when a plan…"

Whispering in her ear, "What plan Abs"?


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for the review, they've been great.

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Chapter 10

Abby lay against Gibbs chest, her mind registering what he had just said. Oops, she hadn't meant to say those words out loud. Abigail Scuito, you are so busted!

Trying to distract Gibbs, she let a hand wander down to the front of his jeans and she gently squeezed. "What plan?"

He was finding it hard to concentrate with Abby applying exquisite pressure to his groin. With his body crying yes and his mind screaming no, Gibbs reluctantly moved Abby's hand from where it was causing so much pleasure and gently rolled them over so that Abby was now pinned between him and the bed. He lowered his head so that his and Abby's lips were inches apart and whispered, "The plan that you devised to seduce me".

Abby eyes widen in surprise. "I didn't plan to seduce you". She tried to wiggle free, teasingly bucking up against him but his body weight was holding her firmly in place.

Gibbs knew that if he wanted to continue this conversation, he had to get some distance between himself and Abby. He rolled on to his side taking her with him so now they were lying on their sides facing each other. With one finger he traced the outline of her bottom lip. "I can always tell when you lying Abs, I can feel it in my gut".

Abby run a hand though his hair and gently bought her mouth down on his. "But it is the truth, seducing you was just an added bonus. All I wanted you to do was for you to kiss me. I missed the kisses Gibbs, you stopped kissing me."

"So you hatched a plan so that you could get me to kiss you"

"Yes, but the plan sort of back fired"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Abby lifted her bandaged finger to his lips, "It was only meant to be a little cut but the saw slipped. I only did it so that you could kiss it better". Gibbs pressed a delicate kiss against Abby's finger. "Gibbs, why did the kisses stop?"

"It doesn't matter now, does it, you've got your kisses back"

"I need to know"

"They had to stop, Abs because I couldn't trust myself with you any longer. The urge to break Rule 12 was becoming too great. I was worried if I let my feelings for you show, you would reject me and" He stopped, noticing Abby was crying.

Abby couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could she not have known that he loved her? Gibbs was so good at hiding his feelings. She had cried herself to sleep so many times over the last three years over this man because she thought he didn't love her. "We've been so stupid and wasted so much time, both of us loving each other and not having the courage to act on our feelings."

Gibbs wiped a tear from Abby's cheek. "Abs, we've got each other now and I'm not letting you go"

Gibbs' words were silenced as Abby's mouth pressed down on his. He deepened the kiss, drinking in everything that was Abby and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing herself against him. Gibbs broke away from the kiss and began nibbling his way down her neck when suddenly his stomach growled very loudly. Abby started to giggle. Gibbs tried to suppress her laughter with a kiss but his stomach growled again, making Abby's giggles even worse. He pulled away from their embrace and looked down at her. "I know it would be a lovely idea to make love to you all day Abs but I think we need to eat."

With all the will power he possessed, Gibbs stood up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I join you? I could help you with that" smiled Abby, eyeing Gibbs' obvious arousal.

"Abby, you're insatiable but the answer is no. I'm going to take a VERY cold shower and then I'm going to take you out on our first date".


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews, they keep me going.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 10

Abby waited patiently for Gibbs to emerge from the shower. She so wanted to join him but he had made it very clear that it wouldn't be a good idea. She needed to shower again! She only wanted to help with water conservation but obviously Gibbs wasn't into saving the planet!

She heard the shower stop. "Gibbs, any idea where you taking me on our first date. I need to know what to wear. I've only got a clean change of t-shirt and jeans here. If you're taking me anywhere expensive I need to go home first to change."

Gibbs padded out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Abby thought she had never seen him so sexy. "I'm taking your out for a late brunch but we could go pass your place this afternoon so you can pick up some stuff. You definitely need a dress for when I take you out on our second date" said Gibbs mysteriously.

Abby squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can't believe we're actually dating, it's so exciting".

An hour later, Gibbs and Abby were sitting in a diner in Georgetown finishing their brunch.

"I'm stuffed" said Abby as she put the last French fry on her plate into her mouth. Gibbs just smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "Not bad for a first date, I love Georgetown it's so old. I've found that I'm developing a taste for older things these days." Abby reached over to Gibbs and placed a soppy kiss on his lips. "I so like the taste".

Gibbs returned the kiss, teasingly running his tongue along her bottom lip before pulling away. "If we're talking about age, I've definitely taken a liking to the gothic period".

Gibbs stood up, "If you've finished Abs, I'll go and pay the cheque"

Abby admired the view as Gibbs walked towards the counter to pay. She loved Gibbs when he wore causal. He looked so gorgeous. He was wearing jeans, a light blue v-neck, which matched the sapphire of his eyes, his usual white undershirt and his black Carhartt hoodie. She just loved the look but not as much as she like the look of him naked. Abby's mind started to drift back to the image of Gibbs in a towel.

"Abs, catching flies", so caught up in her reminiscing Abby hadn't realised that Gibbs had returned to their table. "Catching flies?"

"You were doing a good impress of a frog there, with your mouth hanging open".

Abby began to pout, "I was appreciating my boyfriend's assets and thinking of what I plan to do with them later"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "Your boyfriend must be a very lucky man"

Abby smiled seductively, "Oh, he is and I will show him exactly how lucky he is later"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim McGee was sitting at his favourite table in his favourite coffee bar. He came here often to get inspiration for his books. The table was next to a window with a clear view of the sidewalk outside. McGee loved people watching, it gave him inspiration for the characters in his books.

McGee's attention was drawn to a couple on the other side of the street. They were holding hands and the girl was laughing at something the man said. They stopped in front of a shop window directly opposite the coffee shop. The girl pointed something out to the man as he placed an arm around her waist. The girl leant into the embrace and was rewarded with a kiss to her head. The man whispered something into her ear which made the girl turn around to look into his face. From where McGee sat he could clearly see the expression on her face, it was pure unconditional love. He felt his throat constrict, he never seen that look before. He couldn't see the man's face but that didn't matter as he was only interest in the girl. He watched as she put her arms around the man's neck and drew him into a deep kiss. McGee felt his heart miss a beat, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, _his_ Abby was passionately kissing Gibbs. He turned away from the window and looked down at his cup of coffee. _His _Abby with Gibbs, he wondered how long it had been going on for? They were always very tactile with each other but so was he and Abby. He could feel the jealousy burning up inside of him. What right had he to feel jealous? They hadn't been a couple for years and they had both dated other people since then but he had never felt jealous before. He suddenly realised what it was, it was because Abby was now with Gibbs. He always hoped that maybe one day they could get back to being more than friends but now Abby was with Gibbs that was definitely out of the question. He turned and looked out of the window again hoping to catch a glimpse of them, just to confirm that what he saw was real, but they had gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the review guys, they're great so please keep them coming. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 12

It was late afternoon when Gibbs pulled the challenger up in front of Abby's apartment. They had decided that Abby would get ready at her place and Gibbs would pick her up later.

Gibbs helped Abby out of the car. "What do I need to wear tonight? You've given me no clues. I want to make sure that I look the part"

Gibbs took her hand and walked her towards her apartment block "And what part is that Abs?"

"Your gorgeous, sexy, attractive girlfriend"

"You don't have to dress up to be that"

"Oh you're so cute, you know how to talk to a girl. No seriously, what should I wear"

"Black"

"Gibbs, my wardrobe is mainly black, a little more help please"

"What about that black cocktail dress you wore to the Marine Day Ball last month"

"You remembered, I bet you spent the whole night checking me out"

Gibbs coughed in embarrassment. "Need to go now Abs, pick you up at 7.30"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a coffee?" she asked hopefully, holding tightly onto Gibbs hand.

"Abs, no, if I stay we would only get distracted" He placed a brief kiss on her lips and turned to walk back to the car. "Remember to pack an overnight bag; you're going to need it".

"Please, Gibbs, tell me where we're going" pleaded Abby as he opened the driver's door. "One little clue, please."

Gibbs shook his head "Patience Abs."

Gibbs arrived at Abby's apartment at 7.30 as arranged. He knocked on her door but got no reply. He knocked louder and then he heard cursing from the other side of the door. "Are you alright Abs?" " Yes" came the reply as the door opened, "It's these damn shoes."

Abby stood in the doorway holding a high heel shoe in her hand. "Gibbs you don't know how much of a sacrifice I'm making going out with you tonight. My feet are going to kill me by the end of the evening."

Gibbs kissed her tenderly. "The sacrifice is noted Abs and the view is much appreciated. You look breath taking"

"You're not bad yourself" said Abby, eyeing Gibbs up and down. "You look so darn sexy in a suit."

Abby leant on Gibbs so she could put on the shoe. _"I'm going to so regret wearing these"_ she thought.

"Abs have you remembered you're overnight bag" asked Gibbs watching Abby struggle with her shoe.

"Yep it's in the bedroom I just go and get it. Gibbs, can you get my cloak it's hanging up behind the kitchen door."

Gibbs entered the kitchen and noticed the coffee maker on the bench. It suddenly occurred to him that he had only drunk three cups of coffee that day. Taking the cloak from the back of the door he realised why, he had found a new addiction and that addiction was called Abby.

Abby was waiting for him in the hall. "I'm ready to go on my mystery tour, Bossman. Show me the way"

When they got to his car, Gibbs opened the passenger door and Abby got in. "Give me one little clue please Gibbs."

"No, Abs"

Abby waited until Gibbs got into the car.

"Please pretty please times three", begged Abby.

Gibbs laughed. "Nope, Abs, you need to be patient."

Abby was surprise when Gibbs produced a scarf from the backseat and blindfolded her. How exciting she thought a real mystery tour.

"Abs, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Can't see anything Gibbs"

"Good, let's go"

Abby sensed that they've must have travelled for about 15 minutes before the car came to a definite halt. "We here Abs" said Gibbs as he removed the blindfold.

Abby was lost for words as she looked out of the window to see that they were parked outside the Ritz Carlton.

Gibbs jumped out of the car and ran round to let Abby out. "Abs, are you coming or are you staying in the car all evening. I don't mind if you do, it'll be a cheap date".

"Gibbs, I don't know what to say" sniffed Abby as emotions over took her. Gibbs wrapped her in his arms, "This is all for you, Abs, to show you how much I love you and that I will never ever take you for granted".

"Oh, Gibbs" she sobbed, "I love you so much".

"Abs, stop crying, you'll ruin your makeup. If you'll carry on like that people might think I'm dating a clown".

Abby dug him in the ribs. "You know how to spoil a wonderful moment".

The meal was fantastic, the food was delicious, the wine very expensive and Abby thought that this was the most wonderful day of her life. She took Gibbs' hand across the table and entwined their fingers. "Thanks for a lovely day, it's been like a dream and I'm scared I'll wake up and find it's not real." "It's real Abs, feel", he lifted her hand to his lips, softly kissing it. Abby's legs turned to jelly.

"I think its time we went home, I would love to stay for dessert but what I want is not on the menu" Abby said suggestively.

Taking the hint Gibbs waved for the cheque and grinned at Abby. God, she was insatiable. He was still amazed with himself on how he could keep up with her. It had been a while since a girlfriend of his had been so demanding.

"What ya thinking?" asked Abby

"About you and how horny you make me feel"

"Really," and at that moment Gibbs felt a stocking foot caress his leg. "Is that true Gibbs? How horny?" The stocking foot was now working its way up to the top of his thigh. "How horny do you feel now?" Gibbs nearly groaned out loud as Abby's foot made contact with his groin. "You don't need to answer, I can feel how horny you are" breathed Abby as she continue to rub his erection.

A waiter approached their table with the cheque which gave Gibbs the opportunity to move Abby's foot away. "Are you ok sir?" asked the waiter, who thought Gibbs looked a little red in the face. "I'm fine, it just a bit hot in here" replied Gibbs as he paid for the meal. As the waiter moved away from the table Abby started to giggled. "You're a bad girl Miss Scuito" growled Gibbs.

Abby stood up to go but Gibbs remained seated. "Are you coming Gibbs?"

Not the best choice of words he thought as he squirmed in the seat, "Can't get up yet".

Abby smirked, "Having problems getting up?" Gibbs gave her a hard stare. "Quite the opposite thanks to you"

"Here take my cloak and drape it in front of you. People will think you're just carrying it for me". Gibbs stood up quickly and held Abby's cloak in front of him.

Once they were out of the restaurant and back in the lobby Abby started to walk towards the hotel entrance but Gibbs pulled her tightly to him and steered her towards the elevator.

"Where are we going?" asked a surprised Abby.

"Wait and see" smiled Gibbs as he called the elevator.

Gibbs wished the elevator would hurry up as he was feeling very uncomfortable. The pressure in his groin was becoming unbearable. He needed to start thinking about Vance again and fast. With a ping the elevator doors opened and Gibbs was glad to see it was empty. He quickly pulled Abby into the elevator and pushed the button to close the doors.

As soon as the doors were closed, Abby felt her body being slammed into the wall of the elevator with Gibbs' lips crushing down on hers. She felt his hand move under her skirt and stroke her inner thigh. She groaned into his mouth when his hand found its way inside her panties and a finger moved against her sensitive bundle of nerves. The elevator came to a halt and its doors opened which caused Gibbs  
and Abby to pull apart. No one entered the lift so Gibbs pressed the button to go up to the next floor. Abby waited for Gibbs to return to her but he stayed near the door smirking. "Payback Abs, payback"


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the reviews, sorry I've not replied to all of them, real life has got in the way but I hope to soon. Next chapter's up and it's definitely an M rating, enjoy ;)

Chapter 13

As the elevator began to move again, Gibbs maintained his distance from Abby, smirking at her obvious need for him to continue his administrations. "Shouldn't be such a tease Abs. You need to learn some self control". Abby looked longingly back at him, her green eyes darkening with her state of arousal, that they were almost black "G.i.b.b.s" she pleaded and then the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened.

"Our floor Abs", Gibbs took her by the hand and led her into the corridor, the contact sending shivers down her spine. When they arrived at their room, Gibbs raised Abby's hand to his lips and gently kissed the inside of her wrist, whispering "I love you Abs" against her skin, before letting her go to unlock the door. On opening the door, Gibbs placed his hand on the small of Abby's back and guided her into the room. Abby gasped as she took in the scene before her, the room was softly lit by candlelight and a single black rose lay on the bed. "How, who …" was all that Abby could manage, as Gibbs kissed the inside of her other wrist "Because I love you Abs". With her other hand, Abby gently stroked Gibbs face, slowly passing her fingers through his silver hair and slipping her hand behind his neck, drawing him in for a tender kiss. The desperate demanding passion of the elevator had gone, to be replaced by the need to simply enjoy and to express their love for one another.

Gibbs deepened the kiss as Abby moaned into his mouth, wanting to taste all that was Abs. He couldn't believe that this beautiful, intelligent and amazing person was now his, that she loved him for who he was a grumpy, cantankerous ex –marine. He was her Gibbs and that was all that mattered now and hopefully for the rest of his life. Several blissful minutes passed until Gibbs slowly pulled himself away from Abs embrace. Abby watched as Gibbs removed his jacket and hooked it on the back of a chair.

"Can't afford to get it creased Abs, the suit's Armani" joked Gibbs as he sat to remove his shoes and socks.

Abby kicked off her heels and unzipped her dress, letting it pool at her feet. She removed her panties as she continued to watch Gibbs as he stood to remove his shirt, admiring the body that was slowly being revealed to her. She stepped out of her dress and walked towards Gibbs. She desperately needed to feel his skin on hers.

Gibbs began to undo his belt but Abby stopped him. She moved his hands away and pressed herself to him. They both groaned as skin met skin. Abby run her hands along Gibbs' shoulders, feeling the hard skin belong her finger tips. She caressed the scar left by Ari Haswari's bullet and gently kissed it. She felt Gibbs shiver under her touch. Her hands continued moving down his chest, relishing the feel of him as she ran her fingers through his chest hair.

Gibbs cupped her face and pulled her into a deep kiss, he felt her breasts graze against his naked flesh. Abby groaned at the sensation and deepened the kiss. Her hands travelled down to his waist to unbuckle his belt. He moaned into her mouth as she teasingly passed her hand across the front of his pants. Abby pulled down the zipper and allowed her hand to wander into his boxers. Gibbs thought he was gone to explode there and then when Abby delicately run her thumb across his sensitive tip and brushed her nails along his length.

Gibbs' legs turned weak. "Abs" he murmured into the kiss, "please stop". She gave him one last stroke and slowly pulled his pants and boxers over his hips so that they fell to the floor. She leant into him, rubbing his hardness against her belly, causing Gibbs to sigh out loud. "I think we need to move this to the bed ", she purred against him. Carefully stepping out of his pants he lifted Abby into his arms and carried her towards the bed.

"My knight in shining armour" grinned Abby as he laid her on the bed.

"Always here to serve, my Queen" said Gibbs as he lay down beside her.

They lay side by side for a moment, gently touching each other bodies. Gibbs let his hand wander down Abby's stomach until it came to rest between her thighs. Abby bucked against his hand as she felt two fingers slip between her folds and enter her . Gibbs slowly began to move in and out of her. Moaning out loud, she pulled Gibbs to her, crushing her lips down on his. The kiss became more passionate as Gibbs pressed up against her core. "Faster, Gibbs" pleaded Abby, "so close". He quickened the pace and felt her internal muscles began to twitch around his fingers. "So close, Gibbs, so close" gasped Abby into his mouth.

Abby felt Gibbs remove his fingers and was about to protest when she felt his hardness thrust into her. Abby rocked her hips against his allowing Gibbs to slip deeper into her. Both moaned at the sensation. Gibbs started to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace but Abby bucked against him, demanding him to go faster. Gibbs quickened the pace, each thrust deeper and harder than before with Abby meeting him thrust for thrust.

Abby knew it wouldn't be long before she was over the edge and she sensed that Gibbs was close to, as his movements became more erratic. He felt Abby's muscles start to contract around him and with one brush of his thumb across her sensitive bundle of nerves she came hard against him, screaming his name. Gibbs wasn't far behind, two more thrusts and Abby felt him come inside her, coating her walls with his warm seed.

For some minutes they laid silently, content in each other's arms. "Gibbs", Abby whispered. "You rock my world".


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the review, still haven't had time to reply but I will. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

CHAPTER 14

It was 7.00pm Sunday evening by the time Abby returned home. Gibbs had reluctantly dropped her off outside her apartment. "Abs, let me see you to your door", "No Gibbs, if I do you'll stay and you can't, remember it's a school night and I need my rest" explained Abby "If you expect me to be in my lab nice and early tomorrow there's no staying over for you". They briefly shared a tender kiss before Abby jumped out of the car and walked to her apartment block.

Gibbs watched as she disappeared inside, he was missing her already but she was right, they both needed an early night. He sighed as he put the challenger into drive, it was going to be a very long night.

As soon as Abby entered her apartment she went to her bedroom and started to unpack. She giggled to herself as she lifted her newly acquired towelling robe, courtesy of the Ritz Carlton, out of the bag. Running her hands through the soft material, she smiled as she remembered everything that had happened that day.

They had spent most of the morning in bed, rediscovering the pleasures from the night before. They would have stayed in bed longer but they were rudely interrupted by the reception desk informing them that they had to check out by noon.

After leaving the hotel, Abby had suggested a quiet little café that they could go to for lunch. When they had arrived, Abby had insisted that they take a table by the window so that she could watch people walk by.

"Don't you find people watching fascinating?"

"It depends whom I'm watching", grinned Gibbs as he looked Abby up and down.

"Oh, don't be silly Gibbs, I'm serious, you can learn a lot about people just by watching them."

"So what can you see when looking at me?"

"I see an old grumpy ex-marine who is in love with a beautiful, green eyed gothic beauty" laughed Abby.

"No I'm being serious here Abs, if you're so good at reading people, what ya see?"

"A man that has been fighting demons for far too long" Gibbs tensed.

"A man that needs to know that he is loved and accepted for what he is." Gibbs looked away.

"A man that is loved by a woman who has no desire to change him "

"Abs" breathed Gibbs, his voice cracking with emotion.

"A woman who understands and is willing to share his love with two people he cannot forget" she felt a tear start to run down her cheek. "A woman who understands that she will never have all his heart as there will always be a little piece reserved for Shannon and Kelly."

Fighting back the tears, Gibbs got up from where he sat opposite her and knelt by her chair. She ran a hand down his cheek and wiped a tear away with her thumb, "and that is why I love you, my silver haired fox." Gibbs smiled at the use of his nickname, "I love you too".

Abby patted the seat beside her for Gibbs to sit next to her. "Shall we eat? All this emotional stuff has made me feel really hungry." Gibbs wrapped his arm around her. "Abs, can nothing distract you from food?"

After lunch, they returned to Gibbs' house to make a start on her new coffin.

Abby stood hunched over Gibbs' workbench, studying his plan, "Gibbs, I really don't understand this".

He leant over her shoulder, "Are you sure you want to build this coffin Abs, maybe you should start with something smaller, perhaps a bookshelf?"

Abby playfully elbowed him in the stomach, "Ouch, what was that for?" exclaimed Gibbs.

"For doubting my abilities, remember I can put my hand at anything" scowled Abby as she turned to face him.

Gibbs took her injured hand, "Look what happened the last time you tried".

"That injury was self-inflicted and it had nothing to do with building the coffin."

Gibbs stepped back and looked at her.

"What?" pouted Abby.

"Nothing, I'm just waiting for you to start"

Abby picked up the saw from the bench, turned it in her hand, sighed and dropped it back on the bench.

"Problem there Abs?" smirked Gibbs.

"It's no good; I'm never going to be a carpenter".

"Abby, you can do anything if you put your mind to it. What about if I build and you learn?" suggested Gibbs.

Abby smiled, "That'll be great, and then we've got a hobby we can do together."

Gibbs rolled his eyes "It's going to be a while before you can build a boat, Abs"

After an hour of the Gibbs master class in carpentry, Abby was beginning to get bored. "Abs, are you listening to me" said Gibbs as he showed Abby how to plane a piece of wood. "

"Sorry Gibbs, but I think I've learnt enough for today" said Abby as she tried to suppress a yawn. "I think I might be suffering from a lack of Caf-Pow".

"Or maybe you're just tired; it's been a hectic couple of days"

"Gibbs, do you mind if I go home, I think I need an early night, need to catch up on my beauty sleep." Abby winked at Gibbs. "I haven't had much sleep lately."

Enough reminiscing Miss Scuito it's time you went to bed and got some sleep.

An hour later Abby was still awake. She looked at her clock, it was only 10.00pm. She groaned, she knew she was tired but her mind was wide awake, all she could think about was Gibbs. Abby kicked her black comforter away, got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. The only thing that could relax her now was a nice hot bath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On returning to his house Gibbs found himself down in the basement working on Abby's coffin. He knew he was tired but he really didn't want to go to bed without Abby being there. Even though it only had been 2 days, Gibbs had got used to Abby being around. He had found that he was a happier person when she was with him; laughing and smiling more. He knew that since Jenny death he had become rather insular and had withdrawn into himself. The old marine Gibbs had return and the jokey laughing Gibbs had disappeared. He run a hand through his hair, reminding himself on how much he had change, he was definitely wearing his hair a lot higher and tighter these days.

Gibbs was finding it hard to concentrate; all he could think about was Abby. He knew that if his mind carried on this way he wouldn't sleep tonight. He put his saw down and poured himself a glass of bourbon, may be getting drunk would help. He took a sip and then stopped, he suddenly realised that the only thing that would help wouldn't be found in his basement. He put the glass down and ran up the basement steps.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby was lying in her bath, when she heard footsteps in her hall. She didn't move, she knew who it was. She heard the bathroom door creak. "What don't you understand about not staying over?"

"Can't sleep Abs,"

"May be a relaxing bath would help, care to join me" smiled Abby.

Abby watched Gibbs as he removed his clothes. "What ya staring at Abs?"

"Something I like" Abby said as she made room for Gibbs to get in the bath.

"Ah, that's better I can feel myself relaxing already" said Gibbs as he settled himself behind Abby.

Abs leant back into his chest and felt Gibbs' arms wrap around her. Abby knew she would definitely sleep that night.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

CHAPTER 15

It was Monday morning when Timothy McGee arrived at the Navy Yard earlier than normal. He was hoping to catch Abby before everybody else got in. He had a quick look around the parking lot to see if she was in yet but he couldn't see her car. Damn, he noticed that Gibbs' car was parked in its usual spot which meant that she had probably come in with him.

He entered the NCIS building and went straight to the elevator to take him up to the bullpen. He would have gone to see Abby first but he couldn't take the risk that he might find Gibbs there. He needed to talk to her alone.

On exiting the elevator, McGee found the bull pen deserted. He walked over to Gibbs' desk. He was definitely in, his coat was lying on the filing cabinet behind his desk and there was an empty coffee cup in his trash can.

McGee sighed; he knew exactly where to find him. He sat at his desk and switched on his computer. Not knowing exactly why he did it, he accessed the camera in Abby's lab. Looking at the screen he could clearly see her working at her computer talking rather animated to Gibbs who was studying something on her computer screen. The was nothing unusual about what he saw except that Gibbs had his arms around Abby's waist and she was leaning into his embrace. He continued to watch as Abby turned in Gibbs' arms and place a light kiss to his lips. McGee switched off his monitor; he couldn't watch them anymore.

McGee heard the elevator ding. He looked up to see Gibbs walking towards him with a big smile on his face.

"Morning, McGee. You're in early this morning"

"Couldn't sleep, thought I catch up with some paper work"

"I'm heading out to get Abby her morning Caf-Pow, do you want me to get you a coffee Tim"

Tim, Gibbs rarely called him by his first name "No, I'm fine. Thanks Boss"

"OK, I won't be long" smiled Gibbs as he headed back to the elevator.

McGee watched Gibbs disappear. He'd never seen Gibbs in such a good mood before, Abby was obvious making him very happy. He was glad for his friends but he knew that it was going to take him a long time to get use to it. He felt a lot for Abby, still loved her in his own way and he often thought that eventually they would get back together. With Gibbs gone for coffee McGee took the opportunity to visit Abby. Taking the back elevator down to her lab, he wondered on how exactly he was going to tell her that he knew about her and Gibbs.

Abby had her back to him when he entered the lab.

"Morning McGee" she turned and smiled at him.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well, I knew it wouldn't be Gibbs as his gone on a Caf-Pow run and it's far too early for Tony or Ziva. Come to think about it, it's too early for you."

"Couldn't sleep Abs, thought I just come into work and gets some paper work done"

"You don't have any paper work. You always make sure you've cleared any paper work on a case before you go home"

"I was telling the truth about not being able to sleep"

"I had the exact same problem last night but I found a cure to my insomnia"

Realising what she had just said Abby could feel herself going red. Why was she blushing, McGee had no idea that Gibbs had been the cure.

"And what was that?" said McGee, noticing Abby's discomfort. He now knew that he had the opportunity to bring up Gibbs. "Was Gibbs the cure?"

Abby felt herself go an even deeper shade of red, "What do you mean, Gibbs?"

"Abby, I know." stuttered McGee

Abby tried to look puzzled, pretending not to understand what McGee had just said.

"I saw you with Gibbs in Georgetown on Saturday"

"We were there for brunch. "

"I saw you kiss him"

"We kiss all the time McGee"

"Abs, I saw you KISS him"

"Oh"

"I think we need to talk"

"Talk about what? You know I'm seeing Gibbs. There is really nothing more to say"

"I'm your friend Abs and you didn't think about telling me"

"Tim, we've been only seeing each other for a short while and we felt that we needed to get use to the idea before we told people."

"I thought we told each other everything"

"Not everything McGee. I can't talk to you about Gibbs, it wouldn't be fair. You don't talk to your ex boyfriend about things like that."

"Why Gibbs? Why now?"

"Cos I love him Tim. I've loved him for a long time. It was when he was in Mexico that I realised exactly how much I loved him"

"But that was 3 years ago Abby"

"I know. I wanted to act on my feelings but I was too scared just in case he didn't feel the same for me"

"But what changed?"

"He stopped kissing me McGee that's what changed and I needed to know why"

"And?"

"He had fallen in love with me and was afraid of breaking rule 12"

"Well he's definitely done that"

"Oh yes and how" smirked Abby trying to lighten the mood, McGee looked so serious.

He blushed, "I don't think I really needed to know that"

"What do you think we do? Just kiss and hold hands" laughed Abby.

"What changed his mind?" frowned McGee, obviously annoyed that Gibbs had broken his own rule.

"Don't be annoyed with Gibbs. It was my fault that he broke Rule 12. I planned the whole thing."

"You seduced Gibbs?" McGee sounded surprised.

"Yes, it was me who did the seducing. Gibbs really didn't have a chance"

"What's going to happen now?"

"We really haven't talked about it"

"You're together?"

"Definitely and nothing is going to change that"

"I'm happy for you both but it might take a while for me to get use to it"

"I'm glad to hear that McGee" said Gibbs as he walked into Abby's lab.

"How much did you hear?" asked Abby, taking her Caf-Pow from Gibbs.

"Enough"

McGee went to leave the lab but was stopped by Gibbs placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you feel a lot for Abby but you must know that I love her and I'll never hurt her"

McGee felt embarrassed, he never expected Gibbs to reveal his feelings to him.

"I love her to but I think the best man won"

Abby put her arms around McGee's neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you to Timmy and thanks for understanding. I was worried I might lose my best friend".

"You'll never lose me Abby" said McGee pulling her into a hug.

She hugged him back "One thing, can you keep it a secret, we don't want Vance finding out yet"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. What about Tony and Ziva?"

Abby was about to answer when Gibbs' cell phone rang,

"Yep, Gibbs" Gibbs listened and then hung up and turned to the hugging friends and smiled.

"What's with the call Gibbs" asked Abby.

He placed a kiss on Abby's lips and started to leave the lab "Vance wants to see me, asap"

"He's probably got his spies out and has found out about us" laughed Abby.

Gibbs and McGee looked at each other. "I wouldn't jest about that Abs" said McGee, suddenly realising that Vance had access to the lab's cameras.

Abby smirked as panic spread across both McGee's and Gibbs' face. "Don't worry boys, I've restricted access to the cameras in the lab. Vance can't play peeping tom."

McGee still looked worried. "But Abs, he's a computer wizard. He can access the system if he wanted to"

"Not as good as me. I've created a program that controls access to the cameras. It can block but can also tell me who is accessing them." She grinned at McGee.

"You're too clever Abs, far too clever" said Gibbs as he placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I'd better go and see what Vance wants. I'll be back later"

McGee waited for Gibbs to leave the lab.

"You knew I was spying on you?"

"Yes, that's why I knew it was you in the lift. I knew that you would want to talk to me without Gibbs being around so that's why I sent him out for a Caf-Pow."

"As Gibbs said, you are far too clever."

"Are we good Tim?"

"We're good"

Abby kissed McGee on the cheek again and hugged him tight. "It means the world to me that you're happy about us"

"I'm happy because you're happy, Abby"

"You two stop playing grab assie and McGee get your butt up to MTAC now" shouted Gibbs through the videophone.

Abby and McGee pulled apart laughing.

"I'd better go, I'll see you later" smiled McGee as he left the lab.

Abby turned to face the videophone.

"Everything good?" asked Gibbs

"Everything good" smiled Abby.

"You've got a case Abs, there's a gun coming over from Norfolk that requires your attention."

"Ok Bossman, just give me time to wake up my babies". She had been so caught up with Gibbs and McGee that morning she hadn't turn on Major Spectrometer yet.

Abby watched as Gibbs did a quick look around.

"Love you"

"Love you to, my silver haired fox"

Gibbs smiled and then was gone.

Abby stared at the empty screen for a few moments. She was so lucky to have two wonderful men in her life.


	16. Chapter 16

Once again thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.

CHAPTER 16

Gibbs stretched in his chair and yawned, it was late and he found himself alone in the squad room again. He had sent his team home early as it was Friday night, Tony had a hot date with a girl in Human Resources, Ziva, McGee, Ducky and Palmer were meeting up for drinks at their local. Ducky had invited Gibbs along but he declined. Ducky had smiled, believing that Gibbs would be spending his evening with Abby. Unfortunately he had spent the evening alone finishing off a case report whilst Abby was out bowling with Sister Rosita and her fellow nuns. She asked him to join them but had understood when he said he had to stay late to finish off some paperwork.

Gibbs took a final look at his report. The case had been an emotional one for him as it involved a child. For him, every case that involved a child seemed to bring back memories of Kelly. Today the memories had come flooding back when Commander Taffet had accused Gibbs of not knowing what it was like to serve your country miles away from home and not being able to protect your family. Gibbs had remained professional during the whole conversation but had sensed Tony looking at him waiting for a reaction.

Gibbs picked up his pen and signed the last page of the report. The case was closed but it was not the outcome that he had wanted, a teenage girl charged with murder. Gibbs sighed, stood up and grabbed his coat and headed for the elevator. He had a quick look at his watch; it was much later than he thought.

He flicked open his cell phone and pressed speed dial 1, a sleepy voice answered "Hello".

"It's me, did I wake you"

"Not really, I've been dozing on the couch. What time is it?"

Gibbs pressed the button to call the elevator, "Late"

The elevator doors opened with a ding.

"You still at work"

"On my way home now"

"Want me to make you something to eat, you probably haven't eaten since lunch."

"Don't worry about me; I make something when I get in. By the way, where exactly are you calling home tonight?"

"I'm at yours. I thought we could spend the weekend finishing off the coffin"

"We finishing! Don't you mean me finishing and you watching"

"Ha Ha, well I'm hanging up now cos the more you talk the longer its going to take for you to get home"

"Ok"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Love You"

"Love You to"

"Hang up"

"No you hang up"

"After 3"

"1,2,3"

"Gibbs"

"Abs"

"You need to hang up"

"OK"

Abby smiled as she hung up on Gibbs. She couldn't wait for him to get home. She hadn't seen him much during the day; he had been so busy with the case. He had popped into her lab a few times but the visits were fleeting and they really didn't get a chance to talk or more importantly for Abby, to be intimate with each other. She usually tried to sneak in a kiss or two during the working day but not today, there was too much traffic going backwards and forwards to her lab, they couldn't take the risk.

She glanced at the clock on the fireplace, he would be home shortly. At this time of night and the way that Gibbs drove it wouldn't take him too long to get back from the Navy Yard. She got up from the couch and went straight to the kitchen. She switched on the coffee maker, knowing that Gibbs would want a coffee as soon as he got home. They had only been together officially as a couple for a week but they had settled into domesticity quiet easily.

Abby opened the fridge door and looked in. There was a piece of very tired cheese and some ham which had seen better days, not much to make a sandwich with. She closed the fridge door and was starting to investigate Gibbs cupboards when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and soft butterfly kisses applied to her neck. "Don't know what you going to eat Gibbs, the cupboards are bare" said Abby as she turned to look at him. "How about you?" growled Gibbs as his mouth descended hungrily on hers. Abby eagerly returned his kiss but then gently pushed him away.

"Take out then?" laughed Gibbs

"Not for me but you can order something, I ate with the sisters."

"No point if it's just me, I make do with a couple of pieces of fruit. Need a coffee though"

Abby walked to the coffee maker and poured them both a coffee. She handed one to Gibbs. "You look tired baby, long day?"

"Very. Even longer because I didn't see a lot of you"

"Ah, that's sweet Gibbs", said Abby as she took his hand and led him into the hall and into the lounge.

Gibbs sat down on the couch and stretched his feet out onto the coffee table. Abby sat next to him, tucking her legs under herself and snuggling into his chest.

Gibbs placed a kiss to her hair. "Are you comfortable there?"

"Um, I've been waiting for this all day" purred Abby into his chest. "I've missed holding you . I didn't even manage to get a kiss today."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. "We've been so busy , me with the team and you with your maggots"

"Did you check my babies before you left?"

"Shit, forgot"

Abby punched his chest lightly. "Gibbs, you promised"

"Abby, they're maggots, they don't need baby sitting" he smiled into her hair.

"Babies need to know that they're loved and wanted. You promised you would check on them for me"

"They're maggots Abs" said Gibbs as he reached out to place his coffee on the coffee table.

Abby shifted in his embrace so that she was now looking at him. "I hope you not going to treat our babies that way". Abby suddenly realised what she had just said, her mouth was going to get her into trouble again.

"What babies?" quizzed Gibbs

"I was only talking hypothetically" said Abby as she snuggled back down on to his chest.

"Oh"

Abby thought he sounded disappointed.

"Though if we did have kids Gibbs, I know you would be a fantastic father"

"Do you want children Abs?"

Abby sat up and looked directly at Gibbs.

"I haven't really thought about it, may be because the only person I wanted to father my children was off limits"

"Is that a yes?"

"Could be, may be, perhaps, definitely. What about you Gibbs?"

"I haven't thought about it for a long time. Stephanie and I did try but nothing happened and since our divorce I've not met any one that I would like to have children with. I've accepted the fact that I wouldn't be a father again and I will always have memories of Kelly"

"And now?" said Abby

Pulling her back into a gentle embrace and kissing her tenderly, Gibbs with a voice full of emotion, whispered "Yes, Abs, I think I do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like, please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

CHAPTER 17

Gibbs was down in his basement finishing off Abby's coffin. He was busily applying the last coat of vanish when he heard Abby stomping down the stairs.

"Ouch"

Gibbs looked up from what he was doing to see Abby holding her chin. "What Abs?"

"I think I've cracked a tooth" said Abby as she run her tongue over the offending molar.

Gibbs put down his brush and walked over to her. "How?"

"On a piece of nougat"

"Babe, that's my nougat, you don't like nougat"

"I know but I had this urge to eat some. It's really strange I've never wanted to eat it before" said a puzzled Abby.

"Did you like it?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe"

Gibbs laughed. "Abs, it's amazing how you can make a decision about anything"

"Considering it might have caused my first cavity, the answer to liking nougat is a definite no"

"You're first? I don't believe you"

Abby looked offended. "It's true. No Scuito has had a cavity since 1922"

"That's pretty impressive"

Abby winched. "Gibbs, its really hurting now"

"What is it with you anyway Abs, first your finger and now your tooth. You must really enjoy pain"

"It's certainly not the time and the place for it now" pouted Abby.

"Well if it's causing you that much pain you'll need to go to the dentist"

"I'll be fine. I've probably hit a nerve whilst chewing on that horrible yucky nougat. It'll be gone soon"

A week later Abby was still in pain.

"Admit defeat Abs, you need to go to the dentist"

"But Gibbs, remember Scuitos don't get cavities"

"If it's causing you pain, you need to go"

"Fine, I'll book an appointment for tomorrow morning" Abby said reluctantly.

Abby slammed the door to her apartment shut. She was so angry. She couldn't believe that she had been so easily taken in. She threw her cloak and handbag on the floor in frustration and stormed into the kitchen. She so needed a cup of coffee.

Damn, she was out of coffee. Great now she really felt pissed. Abby heard her phone ring. She looked at the caller id, it was Tony.

"Hello"

"Hi Abs. Are you ok?"

"I fine, just pissed that's all"

"Maybe you need a dose of DiNozzitis to make you feel better"

"Tony, that sounds contagious"

"What if I came round with a pizza and some beer?"

"That would be lovely but Gibbs is…"

"Don't worry about Gibbs, I bring enough for everyone"

"Tony, it's ok, you don't have to"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, see ya later"

"Tony, no" but he had already hung up.

Abby was still wound up, she needed to relax, and perhaps a nice hot shower would do the trick.

She let the warm shards of water run down her skin. She slowly rubbed the soap into her tense shoulder muscles feeling the knots start to relax. She let her hands travel down the rest of her body, washing the tension of the last couple of days off her skin. She had been so stupid to be taken in like that, she should have detected that something hinky was going on. Obvious her hinkometer was well of base for a change. She turned off the shower, wrapped herself in a large fluffy towel and padded into her bedroom.

She was surprised to find Gibbs sound asleep on the bed. She knelt by the side of the bed and gently kissed his lips. He stirred slightly, muttering Abby and then rolled over on to his side. She smiled, thinking how peaceful he looked when he slept. As she stood up she noticed the time, Tony would be here soon. She quickly dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants and headed for the kitchen. She took a last look at Gibbs before shutting the bedroom door. She didn't want Tony finding out about them just yet.

"Burp"

"Tony, that's disgusting" squealed Abby as she watched him stuff another piece of pizza into his mouth.

"I'm just showing my appreciation" spluttered Tony, his mouth full of food.

"Sometimes I think you must be descended from pigs"

"I'm hurt Abs"

"You need to improve on your table manners. No wonder you having problems dating"

"It's nothing to do with my manners Abby. I just haven't found a girl who likes pizza as much as me"

"I like pizza" smirked Abby.

"I know Abs but I can't date you", grinned Tony, "I can't date my little sister"

"Ah, that's so sweet"

"Whose sweet?" asked a groggy Gibbs, as he entered the kitchen.

DiNozzo nearly choked on his pizza. He couldn't believe what he was seeing as he watched Gibbs sleepily walk over to Abby and kiss her firmly on the mouth. Abby briefly returned the kiss until she remembered that Tony was in the kitchen with them.

"Babe, we've got company"

Gibbs suddenly found himself wide awake as he turned to look at DiNozzo.

"Hi Boss, just brought over some pizza for Abby, thought she needed cheering up. I can see now that the pizza was only the main course and you must be providing the dessert." He grinned.

"DiNozzo" growled Gibbs. "Careful what you say or you might get a slap on the head""

"If you don't Gibbs, I will" scowled Abby.

"No offence Boss, but it's a bit of a shock.

Gibbs looked across at his senior field agent, "Well I think we've both had a shock tonight."

"I think we need to tell everybody now Gibbs, it's not fair that Ziva is the only one who doesn't know"

Tony balked. "McGoo and Ducky. How long have they known?"

Gibb pulled up a chair and sat next to Tony. "Since the beginning"

Abby got up and sat on Gibbs' lap facing Tony. "They promised to keep our relationship secret so that Vance wouldn't find out. We were going to tell you and Ziva but it got harder as time went on."

Tony was having difficulty getting his head around all this. Here he was in Abby's kitchen, chatting to her whilst she sat on Gibbs' lap. He found the whole thing very awkward. "How long has it been going on for" he asked.

"Two months" answered Gibbs.

"They've known that long and McGoogle didn't tell me" whined Tony.

"Tony, Rule #4" explained Abby.

"Rule #4, the best way to keep a secret, keep it to yourself. Second best, tell one other person – if you must. There is no third best" quoted Tony.

Gibbs smiled. "I told Ducky and Abby told McGee".

"I understand Boss, but it still hurts that you didn't say anything"

"You know now and I'm glad you do. Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret?"

Gibbs saw Tony's face wince as though in pain. "Sorry, Tony, I didn't mean to"

Tony smiled weakly back at him. "Don't apologise Boss, it's a sign of weakness."

"Is this what the rest of the evening is going to be like? You quoting my rules to me" said Gibbs as he tried to lighten the mood.

Tony stood up from his chair. "No Boss, I think I need to make a move, it's a school night after all."

Abby got off Gibbs' lap and pulled Tony into a big hug. "Love you"

"Love you too. I'm happy for you, for you both" as he looked down at Gibbs

"Thanks Tony, it means a lot" said Gibbs.

"You're secret's safe with me but I don't know for how long. You know Ziva, if she senses something hinky is going on it wouldn't take her long before she'll wheedle the information out of me"

They all laughed.

Gibbs showed Tony to the door. "Thanks again"

"No problem Boss, but can I say one thing."

Gibbs nodded.

Tony suddenly turned serious. "If you hurt her, I will hurt you, understand?"

"Oh I understand Dinozzo but you'll have to join a queue behind Ducky and McGee first".

Tony opened the door. "I just needed to tell you"

"It's ok Tony, you don't have to worry. I will never hurt Abby, she means too much to me."

"I think you're the one that needs to worry, Boss. Abby is always saying that she can kill without leaving a forensic trace"

"Tony, I heard that" said Abby from behind Gibbs.

"It's true Abs" smiled Tony as he walked out of the door. "Well, I leave you two lovebirds alone now but remember it's a school night so no staying up too late".

"I don't understand what you mean", smirked Abby as she waved goodbye.

"Want me to show you Abs"? growled Gibbs as he shut the door.

"Oh, yes please" she whispered as Gibbs lowered his lips to hers.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews, I can never have enough. Here's chapter 18. I've already written chapter 19 so I might publish it later on tonight.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

CHAPTER 18

Abby sat staring at her cell phone wishing for it to ring. She glanced up at the clock in the lab, they should have touched down in LA by now but Gibbs still hadn't rung. He promised he would ring as soon as they had landed. She tried McGee's cell phone, no answer. What was with these guys? Had they forgotten how important it was to ring her, to tell her they were safe? Had Gibbs forgotten his own rule, Rule#3, never be unreachable.

*******************************

She was in her lab that morning when he came to tell her that he was leaving for LA. She was sitting at her desk eating a bar of nougat.

"Still on the nougat rush then Abs?"

"It's strange as it's something I use to dislike and now I'm craving for it more than Caf-Pow. "

"Very hinky"

She smiled at his use of her catchphrase.

"Abs, I came down to tell you that McGee and I are off to LA for a few days"

"Is it something to do with Special Ops? "

"Yes, Vance wants us to liaise with the Los Angeles Office on this operation"

"With Special Agent Macy?" asked Abby, a note of jealousy in her voice.

"Agent Macy?"

She looked directly into his face. "You know her Gibbs"

Gibbs smiled. "If you've got any info for her Abs, let me know first".

"You're not going to talk about her" pressed Abby

"Nope"

"Have you've got history with her Gibbs? Is it something I need to worry about?"

Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek. ""Yes and no"

"Is that all I get? Yes and no" snapped Abby

Gibbs placed an arm around her shoulder. She tried to shake it off. "Don't be like that. I'll tell you about her when I get back. Remember there are no secrets between us."

Abby looked sheepishly at him.

"Sorry Gibbs, I'm just worried. The last time you guys went to LA, one of you didn't come back"

Gibbs pulled her closer to him and smiled. "You shouldn't worry yourself over McGee, I'll bring him back Abs". He kissed her tenderly on the cheek again and walked towards the elevator.

Abby watched his retreating back and whispered. "Just make sure you'll bring yourself back too".

The next thing she knew she was in a darken elevator, pressed up against a wall with Gibbs' lips pressing down on hers. She felt his hands wander under her blouse and up her back, pulling her closer to him.

"Abs, I will come back I promise" whispered Gibbs as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Gibbs, you haven't got time for this" she sighed as she felt his hardness press against her thigh.

"I've always got time for you Abs", he groaned as he began to undo her blouse.

****************************************

McGee was in the squad room gathering everything he needed for the LA trip. He was busily searching through his desk for his Ipod when he noticed Ziva hovering.

"McGee, do you know where Gibbs is? I need to give him this report before he goes to LA"

"You'll probably find him saying goodbye to Abby"

"I'll go down to the lab then" said Ziva as she began to walk in the direction of the back elevator.

Suddenly realising what he had just said McGee run after her. He needed to stop her as he was worried on what she might find when she got down there.

He found Ziva waiting for the elevator.

"It's either stuck McGee or Gibbs is using it as his office again"

"I think he could be talking to Vance. I saw him head this way"

Ziva noticed the light on the elevator come on. "I think it's on its way back up now"

The doors opened and out came Gibbs.

"McGee, ready to go, pick up in 45 minutes"

"Yes Boss, see you then". He turned and headed back towards the squad room leaving Ziva behind to talk to Gibbs.

"Need to be quick Ziva. Haven't got a lot time"

Ziva looked him up and down. He's hair was slightly ruffled and was that lipstick at the corner of his mouth? It was a shade she recognised.

"Here's the report you wanted, all the info is there. Should be a good read on the plane to LA"

"I plan to sleep all the way otherwise I will have to listen to McGee chatter for the whole flight. 5 hours is just too long."

Ziva laughed. "I think he's worried about spending time with you. He doesn't know what to talk to you about"

"I think we'll find something even if it's just the weather" he laughed.

Ziva gently touched his arm. "Gibbs, be safe, see you when you get back"

"I will" he smiled

She watched him as he walked towards the squad room, he seemed different somehow. She noticed a change in Gibbs several months ago but hadn't quite put her finger on it. She now knew that most of the evidence pointed at Abby but she needed to find out for sure.

**********************************

Abby was getting very annoyed with Gibbs. She looked at the clock again, his flight had landed an hour ago and he still hadn't rung. She tried to ring McGee but only got his voice mail. She was really, really pissed when she called Gibbs for the last time. The phone rang and she waited until it went to voicemail. "Gibbs, if you don't ring me within the next hour you will be on lean rations when you return. There will definitely be no welcome home sex for you". As she said those final words she heard laughter behind her. It was Ziva.

Abby turned to look at her "I guess we're busted".

***********************************

Gibbs looked around the arrivals lounge for McGee. The young agent had gone to pick up the keys for their rental and had been gone awhile. He flicked his cell phone open to ring Abby but the battery had gone dead. He was meant to charge it that morning but he had been distracted in more ways then one. He grinned as he remembered the events in the elevator. He was missing Abby already and it was going to be a tough couple of days without her.

"Boss, I've got the keys, the car's waiting outside"

"Hand them over McGee, I'm driving."

McGee paled, even after all these years working for Gibbs, he still hadn't got used to the man's driving.

Gibbs remembered that he had to make a call. "McGee, can I borrow your phone, mine's dead and I need to call Abby".

McGee handed his phone to Gibbs. "Looks like she tried to ring us already"

Gibbs looked at the number of missed calls. "I think I'm in big trouble. Our little lab rat is not going to be happy with me".

He dialled Abby's number.

"McGee, if Gibbs is with you, tell him I'm going to kill him."

"Abs, can I choose the method of my own demise?"

Abby was so relieved to hear his voice. "Gibbs, you were supposed to ring. I was worried that you and McGee were in trouble somewhere and there was nobody there to help you."

"Abs, you need to stop worrying and please stop calling us. McGee and I will ring you when we can. It's your fault my cell phone's dead, with the constant chatter from the Navy Yard to the airport".

"I was making sure you were safe"

"We were and we still are, Abs"

"I know"

"I need to go now"

"Wait there's something else I need to tell you, Ziva knows"

"Knows about what?"

"Us"

"How?"

"My big mouth"

"What happened?"

"I was frustrated Gibbs, I was leaving the umpteenth message on your phone and I threatened you with a punishment and Ziva overheard"

"What punishment?"

"There be no welcome back sex for you when you got home if you didn't return my call within the next hour"

Gibbs chuckled.

"I was so preoccupied with ringing you that I didn't hear her come into the lab. I only knew she was there when I heard her laugh"

"Laugh?" Gibbs sounded surprised.

"She thought what I said was very amusing. Her words, Gibbs."

"Is she ok about it?" questioned Gibbs.

Abby noticed the worry in his voice. "It didn't surprise her. She thought that there was something going on between us"

"Everything ok though?" Gibbs still sounded worried.

"Fine, she's happy for us and she's promised not to breathe a word to Vance."

Gibbs sighed with relief.

"Abs, we will need to talk to him soon"

"Sooner rather than later would be better"

"We talk to him when I get back"

"OK"

"I've got to go now Abs"

"Love you"

"Love you to. I'll call soon"

"Bye"

"Abs, am I still punished?"

"You won't find that out until you get home" and then she hung up. Gibb stared at the phone and then looked at McGee. "Remind me never to piss her off again".


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews. Eliza-angel, I was hoping someone would notice :)

Here's the next chapter and its pure smut so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

CHAPTER 19

Gibbs pulled into his drive. The house was in complete darkness, Abby must have gone to bed.

He opened his front door and entered the hall, locking the door behind him. The door was always locked now when Abby stayed. They didn't need anymore surprise visits.

He dropped his case on to the floor and headed for the kitchen. He needed a coffee. It had been a tough few days and his encounter with Macy had stirred up some very painful memories. Gibbs poured himself a coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. He was very thankful for what Macy had done but he wished he had known sooner, he had been carrying that pain around for far too long.

He took a gulp of his coffee. The last couple of days had been about his past, what he really needed to start thinking about was his future with Abby. If he and Abby were going to come out as a couple, he needed to talk to Vance. He wasn't quite sure how Vance would react when told that Abby was dating her boss. Technically he was not her boss, she worked for the department and not his team, but he didn't know whether Vance would see it that way. He'll just have to wait and see.

He finished his coffee and thought of Abby asleep upstairs. He had hoped to find out tonight whether she was still going to punish him over the phone call but he guessed he'll have to wait until the morning. Putting the empty cup in the sink, he headed for the stairs and Abby.

He entered the bedroom t o find her asleep in the middle of his bed. There was just enough light coming in from the street for him to illuminate the bed. She was lying on her front, the bed sheet resting over her hips, and she was naked. Gibbs felt his breathe catch at the sight.

He quietly removed his clothes and joined Abby on the bed. She woke up, feeling the bed dip beside her.

"Gibbs" she whispered.

Abby felt his hot breath on her neck as he began to run his tongue down her spine and felt her body started to respond to his touch. She went to turn to face him but felt gentle hands push her back on to her front.

"Stay, Abs"

Gibbs licked and kissed his way down Abby's back until he reached her cross tattoo. He softly ran a finger along the outline of the cross as though he was studying it for the first time. Abby moaned under his touch. He kissed along the path that his finger had just taken to reach the base of Abby's spine. He heard Abby's breathing become heavier as her arousal grew. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He gently nibbled at her neck as one hand came around to stroke her breast. He brushed his thumb across her nipple, smiling as he felt it harden under his touch. Abby moaned at the sensation and turned slightly in his embrace to place a passionate kiss on his lips. Gibbs deepened the kiss, his tongue relishing the taste of her, she groaned into his mouth as her tongue duelled with his.

As they kissed, Gibbs' hand moved from her breast to her stomach and pulled her closer to him. Abby bucked against him, grinding her bottom against his erection. Gibbs felt himself grower harder as his hand continued to travel down Abby' body until it came to rest between her thighs.

Gibbs slipped two fingers between her folds. He was amazed on how wet she was already.

"Abs, so wet" he breathed against her neck.

"Cos of you Gibbs" she panted, as he began to stroke her swollen bundle of nerves.

Abby found herself gripping the back of Gibbs' head, her fingers locked tight in his silver hair as he continued to apply exquisite pressure between her thighs. He could feel that she was close as she started to buck hard against him. Gibbs slid his fingers into her warm core, gently moving backwards and forwards. Abby arched against him and her internal muscle clamped around his fingers as her orgasm ripped through her. Panting heavily she collapsed against Gibbs, whimpering his name.

"I guess I'm not punished anymore", he whispered into her ear.

Falling forward on to bed she murmured "I can never punish you Gibbs, I would miss this too much"

"Miss what?"

"You inside me, I need you now"

Gibbs gently grabbed her waist and lifted her towards him. Placing his hands on her hips, he entered her slowly.

Abby gasped as she felt her walls adjust to his size. She loved the feeling of being completely filled by him.

Gibbs fought the urge to move faster as her moist warmth tightly surrounded him. He moaned out loud as she squeezed her muscles around him.

"Abs" gasped Gibbs. "If you do that much longer I'm not going to last"

Abby giggled and squeezed him one last time as she started to thrust against him, urging him on. She moaned as she felt him completely withdraw and then gasped as he thrust back deep inside her. Gibbs did this several time until Abby screamed for him to go faster. He quickened the pace, thrusting faster and deeper into her. He heard Abby start to whimper so he knew that she was close. If he continued at this pace he knew that he wouldn't be too far behind her.

Abby's movements became less controlled as she thrust against him. She was finding it hard to breathe as her body started to react to the sensations around her. She whimpered each time Gibbs moved deeper inside her.

Gibbs tightened his grip on her hips as he drove harder into her. It wasn't long before he could feel Abby start to contract around him.

Abby couldn't take it anymore, the need to cum was too great. She bucked hard against him, causing Gibbs to moan out her name. "Gibbs, please, need to cum".

Gibbs moved a hand from her waist and reached between her thighs, quickly stroking the swollen bud he found there. She screamed his name as she came, her body shuddering against him.

Gibbs couldn't hold back any longer as he felt Abby spasm around him, burying himself deep inside, he came.

He let go of Abby's waist and they collapsed exhausted on the bed. Still joined, he rolled them on to their side and continued to move gently in and out of her as they rode out their orgasms together.

Several moments passed before either had the energy to speak.

"Abs" said Gibbs, as he gently placed a kiss to her neck.

"Yes" whispered Abby as she snuggled against his chest.

"Thanks for the welcome home present"

She felt him smile against her neck. "My pleasure".


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the great reviews for the last chapter. Here is chapter 20. I wonder if you guys we're right about the nougat :):)

Disclaimer: I owe nothing

Chapter 20

Gibbs stood in the kitchen having his first cup of coffee o f the day. He glanced at the clock on the wall, it was nearly 7.00. If she didn't hurry up they were going to be late again. This was the fourth morning in a row that Abby had failed to surface on time.

Abby was spending more time at his place rather than at her own apartment. They would spend a couple of nights at Abby's and the rest of the week at Gibbs'. She didn't mind as she knew Gibbs couldn't be parted from his boat for far too long.

"Abs, are you ready yet" yelled Gibbs from the kitchen. He heard a muffled reply and took another sip of his coffee. He was about to call her again when Abby padded blurry eyed into the kitchen still wearing her pyjamas. She looked awfully pale.

"Are you ok Abs?"

Abby gave a weary smile "I'm fine. I think I might be going down with something. I don't seem to be able to do mornings at the moment."

"You're telling me. I'm so glad Vance is away at a conference this week or both of us would be in trouble. This is going to be the fourth day in a row that we're going to be late. People are starting to talk."

Abby grinned. "Well, may be if they continue to talk, Vance would get to know and then we won't have to tell him about us"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Abs, we agreed that we would talk to him when he gets back"

"May be you could send him an e-mail whilst his away so that he can get used to the idea before he returns"

"Coward" smiled Gibbs

Abby frowned. "Yes, I'm just worried about what he might do".

Gibbs took a gulp of his coffee. "Abs, whatever happens we are together and nothing can change that"

Abby smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gently kissed him. Gibbs responded by deepening the kiss but did not expect Abby to push him away. "Abs?"

"Gibbs I'm sorry, I think I'm going to be sick", covering her mouth she ran to the downstairs bathroom.

Gibbs followed, concern showing on his face.

Abby got to the bathroom just in time, over the last week she had been having problems keeping anything down in the mornings.

Gibbs waited until she finished. "Abs, I think you need to talk to Ducky"

Wiping her face with a damp face cloth, she looked through the bathroom mirror at Gibbs. "I'm ok, it's probably a stomach bug or a bout of food poisoning."

Gibbs didn't think so, he had seen these signs before and had his suspicions. He thought something hinky was going on when Abby starting to eat nougat. He had also been with Abby long enough to notice that she could be late.

"Abs, have you thought you might be pregnant?"

"Impossible, Gibbs"

"Why not? We're not doing anything to prevent it"

Abby had come off the pill about two months earlier. She had stopped the day after they had talked about having children.

"Gibbs, I've only just got off the pill. It doesn't happen that quickly"

Gibbs smiled. "For someone who is a scientist, you should know better. It only takes one of my little swimmers to hit their target."

Abby began to cry. "I can't be pregnant"

Gibbs stared at her. "Abs, don't you want to be pregnant. I thought..."

Abby interrupted him. "I do, it's just that I've dreamt about this moment for so long. I thought it would never happen."

Gibbs pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Shall we do a detour via the drugstore this morning and that way we will definitely know".

*******************************

Abby sat at her desk staring at the pregnancy test that they had got that morning. She hadn't had the courage to take it yet. She didn't quite know how she would react if the result proved to be negative. In fact she wasn't sure about how Gibbs would react. He had been so happy this morning at the thought of being a father again.

She heard the elevator ding and quickly hid the test in her desk drawer. She looked out into her lab and saw Gibbs striding towards her.

"Abs, got any news for me?"

"I haven't taken it yet"

Gibbs looked exasperated at Abby. "Why not?"

"Scared, in case it's negative"

"Abby, if the result is negative then we'll just keep trying. And if you think about it, if you're not pregnant we could delay telling Vance a little bit longer."

"I suppose that's looking at the positive side of it" shrugged Abby.

"Why don't you do it now? I wait here if you like"

"OK". Abby took the test out of her drawer and headed towards the door to her lab and then stopped. "Can you come with me?"

"I can't come in with you"

"I know that, please could you wait outside"

****************************

Gibbs was pacing the corridor outside the ladies restroom. How long did take it to pee on a stick? Abby had disappeared inside more than 10 minutes ago. He ran a hand nervously through his hair and cautiously opened the door. "Abby, are you ok in there?"

"Fine" came a disembodied voice from one of the cubicles.

Gibbs took a quick glance along the corridor and stepped inside. "What's taking so long?"

"Gibbs, I can't pee."

Gibbs laughed.

"Not funny "snapped Abby from behind the cubicle door. "I want to but it won't come out."

"Try thinking of running water Abs, it works for me every time" suggested Gibbs.

"I've tried, no good"

"Want me to run some water for you?"

"Might help"

Gibbs turned the water on. "I leave you to it"

Abby heard the door shut and sighed. She had got herself so worked up over the test that she was to nervous to pee. All you need to do is relax Abby she thought to herself. Abby closed her eyes and concentrated on the running water.

Five minutes later she joined Gibbs in the corridor.

"And?" asked Gibbs hopefully.

"No good Gibbs, I can't do it" whined Abby. "I tried but nothing happened"

"No problem you just need to drink more"

Two litres of water later and Abby still hadn't managed to pee.

"I think I'm feeling a little bit inhibited Gibbs" suggested Abby. "May be we should go home and try."

By the time they had arrived at Gibbs' house, Abby was busting. She flew passed Gibbs once he unlocked the door and straight into the downstairs bathroom.

Gibbs waited outside, giving Abby some privacy. "Gibbs, you can come in now"

He opened the door and looked at Abby who was perched on the sink staring at the stick. "How long do we have to wait?"

"Couple of minutes."

Gibbs put the toilet sit down and sat staring at Abby. Neither said a word as those minutes ticked passed. After what seemed an eternity, Abby began to cry.

Gibbs stood up and took Abby into his arms. "Abs, don't worry we can just keep trying".

Abby placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him away so that she could look at his face.

"No, Gibbs, look"

Gibbs stared at the stick and the blue line that could be clearly seen on it.

"It's, it's positive Abs" said Gibbs, his voice full of emotion.

Abby cupped his face with her hands and pulled him towards her. "You're little swimmers must be pretty impressive Gibbs" she smiled "to be able to hit their target so quickly".

"It's all that practice they've been having" smirked Gibbs before pressing his lips down on Abby's.

Some time later, Abby was snuggled against Gibbs' chest, listening to him breathe whilst he slept. She tired to close her eyes but found she couldn't sleep. She was so afraid that she would wake up and find this all a dream. She watched Gibbs chest rise and fall as she run her fingers through his chest hair. She needed to touch him to affirm that everything was real.

"Abs" she heard Gibbs voice rumble through his chest. "Sleep"

"How did you know I was awake?" she grinned against his chest.

"You weren't snoring" chuckled Gibbs, running a hand through her hair.

"You were" smirked Abby as she raised her head to look at him.

"Happy?"

"Extremely" smiled Abby, kissing Gibbs briefly on the lips. He pulled her closer, "Abs, close your eyes" he whispered softly, placing a protective hand across her stomach, "it's late and all three of us need to get some sleep."


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for all the reviews. I haven't had time to respond to all of them. I've been busy this weekend celebrating my 40th.

Chapter 21

Gibbs entered the squad room with a big smile on his face. Tony saw him first.

"Happy today Boss"

"Very, who wouldn't be on a day like this?"

Tony continued to watch Gibbs as he sat down at his desk.

Gibbs felt Tony staring. "What?"

"Nothing, its just I haven't got use to you being happy all the time. Abby must be doing something right."

"You're correct there DiNozzo"

"Where is our little gothic beauty this morning?"

"She's got an appointment with the doctor, she'll be in later."

Tony looked concerned. "Is she ill Boss?"

"Nope", grinned Gibbs.

Gibbs got up from his desk and headed toward the stairs to MTAC. Tony watched as the man literally bounded up the stairs. "Why was Abby seeing a doctor if she wasn't ill?" he wondered. He was determined to find out.

A little while later Tony found himself alone in the bullpen with Ziva. He was still worried about her. Her behaviour had change so much over the last couple of weeks and he knew it was down to Rifkin. It was getting more and more difficult for him to have a sensible conversation with her. Everything he said was wrong, perhaps he could get a conversation started if he talked to her about Abby.

"Ziva, can I ask you something?"

"If it has nothing to do with Rifkin you may?" glared Ziva

"Why do you think I want to talk about him?" snapped Tony.

"Because you do". Ziva stood up from her desk, grabbed her bag and headed out of the bullpen. She didn't want this conversation. She was starting to feel angry and she was scared of what she might say.

"I wanted to talk to you about Abby"

Ziva stopped and turned "Oh"

"She gone to the doctor's this morning"

"And why are you asking me about it"

"She's not ill Ziva, why would she go if she wasn't ill?"

Ziva laughed to herself, she could feel her anger start to fade away. Tony was a good investigator but sometimes he hadn't a clue.

Ziva smiled and turned to walk to the elevator. "May be she's pregnant".

"Tony, are you ok?" McGee had returned from MTAC to find Tony staring goofily into space.

"Ah, fine, McGoo, just had a bit of a shock, it was something Ziva said"

McGee sighed, "You're not hounding her about Rifkin again?"

"I was talking to her about Abby"

"What about Abby?"

"She thinks that Abby might be pregnant"

McGee paled slightly, Abby pregnant by Gibbs. "That's impossible"

"Timmy, do I have to tell you about the birds and the bees?"

"Gibbs and Abby!!"

"Sorry McGoogle but I need to tell you, Gibbs and Abby do have sex"

"That's true McGee" said Gibbs grinning as he entered the bullpen.

McGee felt himself go red.

"Why has my love life suddenly become the topic of conversation?" said Gibbs looking at a blushing McGee.

"It was Tony, who started it"

"Tony?"

"It was something you said this morning and what Ziva said"

"What's that DiNozzo?"

"Abby might be pregnant"

"Might, definitely not" grinned Gibbs as he walked towards the back elevator leaving McGee and Tony staring behind him.

************************************************

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab and found her talking to Major Massspec. "Come on babe, you can do it, give Abby what she wants"

"I thought that was my responsibility, Abs" whispered Gibbs into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You have given me what I wanted" said Abby, taking one of Gibbs' hands and placing it on her stomach.

Gibbs gently nibbled at her ear and was starting to kiss his way down her neck when Abby pulled out of his embrace. "Gibbs I'm very busy and I don't need you distracting me otherwise I won't get these test results out in time".

He sighed. "You're right Abs, plus we do need to be more careful now that everyone's talking about us"

"I won't worry about that Gibbs, they'll soon find something else to talk about."

Abby picked up a test tube and started to study its contents,

"Abs, do you'll need to be careful with that stuff, what about the baby?"

"You're not starting to be overprotective already Gibbs" grinned Abby.

"No, I'm just concerned, all these different chemicals around might harm the baby"

"The baby is safe, there's nothing here that would harm him"

"Him?"

"I've started to think of the baby as a boy" smiled Abby.

"A boy?" quizzed Gibbs.

"I know it sounds really hinky but I definitely feel that I'm expecting a boy"

"How do you get on at the doctor's?"

"Well…..I'm definitely pregnant", laughed Abby

Gibbs raised an eyebrow "How long?"

"Using my calculations I'm about 8 weeks but won't know until I have my first scan"

"Abs, with the baby and all we need to tell Vance."

"Can't we wait until I'm showing?"

"Abs, we keep finding excuses not to tell him. It's going to get harder the longer we keep putting it off."

"Let's stop thinking about Vance for a moment, there are more important people that we need to speak to first. Gibbs, you need to call Jackson."

Gibbs smiled. "Why don't you call him?"

"I love to. He's going to be _so_ over the moon"

Gibbs had told Jackson about Abby as soon they started seeing each other. He had got suspicious when every time he rang Gibbs' landline Abby had picked up.

Abby carried on chatting. ""We need to tell the team and you need to ring Frank's to tell him he has a new godchild on the way"

Gibbs grinned. "And I can tell my goddaughter that she getting a new playmate."

"You also need to tell Tobias, its not fair that the team knows before your two closest friends"

"I think we might have a problem there Abs", smirked Gibbs

Abby looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Ziva has already guessed and I've just left a shocked DiNozzo and McGee in the squad room"

"Excuse me?" said Abby not quite understanding what he was saying.

"Ziva told Tony that you might be pregnant. He asked me if you might be pregnant "

"And what did you say?"

Gibbs' smile became wider. "Might, NO"

"Gibbs!"

"I couldn't help myself Abs, DiNozzo was asking for it."

"I suppose we'll better tell them officially"

"Good idea, when?"

Abby thought for a moment. "What about a movie night at my place tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good"

"I let people know, if you start asking them they might get suspicious."

Gibbs kissed Abby lightly on the lips and whispered "I love you".

Abby smiled against his lips "I know"

Gibbs went to leave the lab but stopped. "Abs, can I ask you something?"

"What's that Gibbs?"

"Do you want to get married?"

"I expected your proposal to be much more romantic."

"Abs, I not proposing"

"Oh" said Abby sounding disappointed.

"No, Abs, I do want to marry you but we've never discussed marriage before and now that you're pregnant…"

Abby interrupted. "Would you have thought about it if I wasn't?"

Gibbs paused before answering. "I would but probably not so early in our relationship."

"So you are going to ask me?" said Abby excitedly

"I will"

"Well, what are you waiting for" grinned Abby

"For somewhere more romantic" kissing her on the lips.

"Am I interrupting anything here" said Ducky as he entered the lab.

"Gibbs was thinking about proposing to me", chuckled Abby.

Ducky grinned. "I know that you've known each other for a long time but isn't it a bit early to think about marriage"

Gibbs smiled. "Abby's pregnant, Duck"

Ducky's face took on a serious expression "I knew you'll get her into trouble one day Jethro but I didn't think it would be so soon".

"Duck, it was planned," said Gibbs trying to placate his friend.

Ducky began to grin. "Oh, if that is the case, my boy, I'm delighted for both of you".

Abby hugged Ducky, "Thank you, it means a lot" placing a kiss on his cheek.

The moment was interrupted by Gibbs' cell phone ringing.

"Yep, Gibbs"

Abby and Ducky waited for Gibbs to finish his call.

"OK, DiNozzo, I'm on my way".

"Problem, Jethro?" asked Ducky.

"Dead marine found at Little Creek. I need you and Palmer there asap."

"On our way" said Ducky as he exited the lab.

"I see you later Abs", said Gibbs pulling her into his arms for a quick hug. "I leave you to arrange everything for tomorrow night".

He placed a quick kiss on her head and headed towards the elevator.

Abby grinned as she watched him leave. "It's going to be the best movie night ever".


	22. Chapter 22

I was going to go straight to the movie night but I thought it would be lovely to include a chapter where Gibbs and Abby tell their news to Mike, Jack, Tobias and Gloria.

Chapter 22

It was nine o'clock that evening by the time Gibbs got home from the Navy Yard.

"Abs, I'm home"

"I'm in the sitting room"

Gibbs found Abby sprawled on the couch with the telephone resting on her stomach.

"Abs?"

"I've being trying to find the courage to ring Jack"

"He's not going to bite" he said tapping Abby's leg for her to move over so he could sit down next to her.

"Gibbs, I don't know what to say"

"You've never had any problems before" smiled Gibbs, wrapping his arm around Abby's waist and pulling her close to him.

"I'm so nervous boss man. I think I'm going to be sick."

Abby went to get up but Gibbs stopped her. He took the phone from her hand and dialled Jack's number.

"No getting out of it now babes" said Gibbs as he handed the phone back.

Abby nervously took the phone and listened to it ring. The phone seemed to ring for an eternity and she was just about to hang up when a voice said "Hello".

"Hi Jack, it's Abby."

"Abby, it's so lovely to hear from you. How's my boy? "

"I'm keeping him very busy" she said very suggestively.

"I bet you are", he laughed. "

Gibbs listened whilst Abby and Jackson flirted with each other for a few minutes.

"I think you need to tell him" he whispered in to her ear.

"Did I just hear Leroy? What do you need to tell me?"

Abby chuckled. "Wow, there's nothing wrong with your hearing. It's obvious where Gibbs gets his acute sense of hearing from".

"Inherited from the best. So what is it that you need to tell me?"

Gibbs tightened his grip on Abby's waist. "Tell him"

Abby felt her voice waver. "Jack, you're going to be a grandfather again"

Gibbs smiled and hugged Abby closer. Only Abby could have thought of saying something lovely like that.

The phone went quiet.

"Jack, Jack, are you still there?" Abby couldn't hear anything and turned concerned to Gibbs

Gibbs took the phone. "Dad, are you there? Talk to me"

"Leroy" said Jack.

It was a whisper but Gibbs could just about hear it, "Dad, are you ok?"

"Sorry son," Jack's voice cracked with emotion. "It was a shock, I thought I would never hear those words again, you've just made me the happiest man alive".

After several moments filled with tears and laughter Abby and Gibbs said their goodbyes to Jack and Abby left Gibbs alone to call Tobias and Mike. "I'm going to make us some supper whilst you make your calls."

Gibbs dialled Fornell's number. Fornell didn't know that Gibbs was with Abby, he had been working away from DC for the last couple of months and Gibbs hadn't had the opportunity to tell him. Well, he was definitely going to find out now.

The phone rang twice "Fornell speaking"

"Evening Tobias"

"And what do I owe this pleasure, Gibbs, DiNozzo causing you problems again?"

"No not this time, it's Abby"

"Ah, your # 1 fan. What has she done, Jethro, spilt your coffee?"

"No, Tobias, much much worse, she has broken one of my rules and now we have to deal with the consequences of her actions" replied Gibbs gruffly.

"You and your infernal rules, Jethro, give the girl some slack, she adores you."

"That's the problem Tobias, she broke rule #12."

"Rule # 12? Oh _rule #12_ and can I hazard a guess, she broke it with you"

"Yep"

"And these consequences you were talking about"

"I'm going to be a father again. Abs and I are having a baby"

"That's fantastic, Jethro" exclaimed Tobias down the phone. "Becoming a father late in life was the best thing that happened to me. Emily will be so excited to hear that she's going to have a new playmate."

"Isn't she a bit old for babies?" laughed Gibbs.

"Maybe, but she'll still be over the moon when she hears the news. I'm not quite sure how Diane will take it though"

"She probably thinks I'm a dirty old man and that Abby must be totally insane to be with me"

"But that must mean that she must have been insane at one point to have been married to you."

"Obviously it's a recurring form of insanity as it must have returned when she married you"

"Touché, Jethro" laughed Tobias.

"Supper is ready" called Abby from the kitchen.

"Tobias, I've got to go, my beloved is calling me for supper."

"You've got her domesticated already, very impressive Jethro. Well I leave you to your supper and please pass on my congratulations to Abby for me."

"I will"

"Jethro"

"Yes"

"I'm really happy for you"

Gibbs could hear the sincerity in his voice. "Thanks Tobias, speak to you soon"

"You bet. I want to hear all the gory details of the pregnancy and how Abby is giving you hell."

"Oh, you will Tobias, you will" laughed Gibbs.

"How did it go?" asked Abby when Gibbs entered the kitchen.

"I've spoken to Tobias but I haven't had a chance to talk to Mike yet" said Gibbs as he took a seat at the table.

"How long does it take to tell someone I'm pregnant?" scowled Abby playfully.

"We started talking about Diane and you know how he gets" smirked Gibbs.

"I know and you're just as bad" said Abby putting a plate of food in front of him.

"How did Gloria take the news?" asked Gibbs as Abby sat down next to him.

Abby grinned. She had spoken to her mother earlier that evening via webcam.

"She went absolutely crazy. She signed so fast I had trouble keeping up with her."

"I assume she's approves"

"She does and she insisted that we pay her a visit before I'm too big to travel. She wants to be able to touch my bump."

Gibbs smiled and reached out and patted Abby's stomach. "I can't wait to watch our baby grow, its going to be so different for me this time around".

Abby knew that he was referring to Shannon and Kelly.

"I was at home when Shannon found out she was pregnant but was then sent overseas for 6 months so missed the pregnancy completely. I just got back in time for Kelly's birth"

"Well this time around Gibbs, you'll going to be with me all the way" said Abby cupping his face with her hands and kissing him

"And I'm going to relish every moment" smiled Gibbs, kissing her back.

Some delicious moments later Abby broke away from the kiss. "Gibbs, you still need to speak to Mike"

Gibbs looked at the kitchen clock. "Too late Abs, he'll be too pissed by now. I'll call Chamila first thing in the morning"

The next day Gibbs was in autopsy when he's phone rang.

"Yep, Gibbs"

"There better be a good reason why you've dragged me away from my siesta time Probie" growled Franks.

"There is Mike. Abby's pregnant"

"Pregnant" shouted Franks down the phone. "I hope you've caught the bastard and turned his balls into earrings"

"Subtly put as always Mike but no I haven't"

"Jethro, do I need to get on a plane and do the job myself? Nobody touches my little darling without getting away with it" snarled Franks.

"Mike, if you did that Abby would be very upset and I don't think my face would like it either, you've still got an impressive right hook"

There was a moment of silence as Franks processed what Gibbs had just said.

"Does that mean" Mike sounded stunned, "that the father of Abby's baby is you?"

"Yep"

"Well, it's about bloody time, you and that girl have been dancing around each other for far too long, Probie. _Chamila, another tequila darlin', I'm toasting the demise of famous rule #12"_ laughed Mike.

Their conversation was interrupted by Ducky. "Jethro, I've got the results of the autopsy for you"

Gibbs nodded and returned to talking to Franks. "Mike, I leave you to your tequila and I speak to you soon"

"Give her a kiss from me Probie"

"I will"

Gibbs flicked his phone shut and took the report from Ducky. "Well, it's just the team to be told now"

"And Vance" said Ducky.

Gibbs shrugged. "Let me get through movie night first then I can start thinking about Vance"

"Are you not looking forward to tonight then Jethro, Abby is very excited."

"I want to tell the team but it's what I've got to endure before hand"

"Why, what's the problem?" asked Ducky slightly concerned.

"It's the choice of movie Duck" groaned Gibbs

"Oh, I thought it was something terrible" smiled Ducky.

"It is Duck, it is" laughed Gibbs.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews. I hoped I've responded to everyone, if I've missed you I do apologise. Well, here's the chapter with the movie night, warning, it has a little bit of smut at the beginning.

Chapter 23

Gibbs lay on the bed with his eyes shut. He could hear Abby moving around in the bathroom and the sound of the shower being turned on. If he lay like this for a few moments more he might actually fall asleep. If Abby found him asleep, may be he'll get out of movie night. He was just drifting off when he heard the shower turn off and Abby pad back into the bedroom.

Abby stared at Gibbs, she smiled, a vision in boxers. She could tell he wasn't asleep his breathing was too regular. If he thought he could get out of movie night he had another thing coming.

She dropped the towel that she was wearing and crawled on to the bed. Gibbs felt the bed dip but kept his eyes tightly shut. What he didn't expect was what happened next.

Abby straddled him and leant forward brushing her breasts against his chest. Gibbs had to suppress a moan as he felt Abby's hands wander to the waist band of his boxers.

She smiled to herself as she felt Gibbs' body react under her. She teasingly rocked her hips against his groin feeling him grow hard against her. She looked at Gibbs' face, his eyes were still shut but did she notice him bite his lip?

She slowly slid down his body, rubbing her breasts against his thighs until she reached her goal. She grinned at the result of her administrations. Gibbs' boxers were nicely tenting.

Gibbs barely managed to hold back a moan as Abby started to stroke him through the silk material of his boxers. He was amazed on how his body reacted to her touch; she always managed to make him feel 20 years younger.

Abby looked up to watch Gibbs' face as she continued to stroke him. She could see that he was having trouble faking sleep she so needed him to open his eyes and she knew exactly what to do. She gently pulled his boxers down over his hips and smiled against his thigh, as his arousal bobbed up to meet her waiting lips.

Gibbs' eyes shot open when he felt Abby warm lips surround him. He stared down at her only to be met with her beautiful green eyes staring back him. "Oh Abs…"

"I knew you were awake" said Abby as she let him slip out of her mouth.

"Abs, don't stop, please don't stop" whimpered Gibbs, his body completely on fire.

Abby grinned, enjoying the torture that she was inflicting. "Did I just hear a please?" Gibbs looked pleadingly at her, begging her silently to continue. She couldn't deny this man anything.

Gibbs watched as she took him gently back into her mouth, sucking delicately at his tip before taking him deeper.

Abby hummed against him as she continued to work his length. She chuckled to herself as she watched him start to lose control.

Gibbs' couldn't believe the sensations that were being created by Abby's mouth. He groaned as she picked up the pace. He knew he was close as he felt his balls start to contract.

"Abs, I'm going to cum"

Abby lifted her head to look at him, his eyes were closed and she could see beads of sweat on his brow. She smiled and took him deeper into her mouth. She felt Gibbs' body tremble under her touch as he came. Abby licked and sucked until Gibbs was completely spent, enjoying the unique flavour that was Gibbs. She gave him one final lick before crawling back up his body to place a shearing kiss on his lips. Gibbs deepened the kiss, his tongue duelling with Abby's as he relished the taste of him in her mouth.

Abby broke the kiss and cupped his face with her hands. "I knew you were faking sleep"

"But what a way to find out" smirked Gibbs, as he rolled Abby on to her back.

Gibbs was just about to return the favour when the doorbell rang. He took a quick look at his watch "Someone's early".

"I bet it's Tony" said Abby as she reluctantly climbed off the bed.

The doorbell rang again.

"You go and get the door" said Gibbs, "whilst I take a shower".

Abby slipped on her robe and went to answer the door. It _was_ Tony.

"I'm not disturbing anything, am I?" smirked Tony as he admired Abby's lack of clothing.

Abby instinctively pulled her robe closer. "You're early"

"I thought I'll get a comfortable seat in the house before everybody arrived."

"Well, since you're here so early you can help get things ready."

Tony followed Abby into the kitchen

"What about the Boss man? Is he not here yet?" asked Tony curiously.

"He's having a shower, he'll be out shortly"

"A shower Abs, does that mean something dirty has been going on?"

Abby felt herself start to blush, she needed to change the subject. "Have you got the DVD that I wanted?"

"Somebody doesn't want to answer the question" laughed Tony, enjoying Abby's embarrassment.

"Tony"

"Ok, I'll stop with the teasing and to answer your question, yes"

Abby grinned "Excellent"

"I'm not quite sure about that, it's not my ideal movie for a night in and god knows what Gibbs is going to think"

"His prepared to suffer anything for me" giggled Abby.

"Abs, considering the subject matter of the movie, can I hazardous a guess that there will be some sort of announcement tonight?"

"You'll just have to wait and see" she said, handing Tony a bowl of tortillas. "Take this in to the sitting room whilst I go and throw some clothes on".

Tony sat down on the couch and waited for Abby and Gibbs to appear. He was finding it hard not to think about what might be going on behind the closed bedroom door. "Snap out of it DiNozzo. Your mind is getting like a sewer lately." He hadn't seen any action for a while and he found not only was he obsessing about his own love life but everybody else's, as his mind began to fill with images of Abby doing unmentionable things to Gibbs the doorbell rang.

Tony was just about to answer it when he saw Gibbs walk across the hall. Listening to the muffled voices he could tell Ducky had arrived.

It wasn't long before Ziva, McGee and Palmer were crowding Abby's small sitting room. From where Abby was sitting with Gibbs on the couch she was able to see everybody. She was so happy that they were all there so that she could tell them her news.

"Abs, I think we should tell them" whispered Gibbs as he got off the couch, pulling Abby with him.

"Quiet please everybody, Abby has something to say" said Gibbs.

With everybody watching her, Abby addressed the room. "Gibbs and I have an announcement to make"

Tony interrupted "We all know Abs"

"Well if that's the case I won't continue with this speech" laughed Abby.

"When is the baby due?" asked Palmer with a big smile on his face.

"The baby is due early November but I'm hoping it comes earlier so that I can have a Halloween baby."

"And they will call him Damian if he's a boy" joked Tony.

"DiNozzo" growled Gibbs.

"Only kidding Boss"

"So how does Papa Gibbs feel about the prospect of tiny feet?" asked Ziva.

"I can't wait" said Gibbs, his voice beginning to crack. "It's the best thing that's happened to me in a long while".

The room fell silent as everybody took in the meaning of what he said.

Abby felt tears run down her face as she pulled Gibbs into a tight embrace.

"Enough with the emotional stuff" said Tony, trying to lighten the mood, "Let's watch a movie".

Abby and Gibbs broke apart and settled back down on the couch.

"I'm so looking forward to this" said Abby as she snuggled into Gibbs' chest.

"I'm not quite sure I share your enthusiasm, Abs" laughed Gibbs as he watched the titles start.

McGee, Palmer and Tony let out a groan. "Nine months, Abby. How could you be so cruel?" moaned McGee.

"Do we have to sit through this Boss?" whined Tony, "It's too much of a girlie flick"

"If I've got to endure it so can you" moaned Gibbs.

Abby poked him in the ribs, "Gibbs, you promised me that you'll try and enjoy it"

The movie had been playing for about an hour, Tony had eaten all the tortillas and was now making progress on the popcorn.

"Tony, the popcorns for everybody" shrieked Abby as she watched him consume a whole handful. "What have I told you about being a pig?"

"Pig's are clean and lovable creatures, Abs" said Tony through a mouthful of popcorn.

"What's the point!" exclaimed Abby as she snuggled closer to Gibbs.

"Ssh" said Ziva, "I'm trying to watch the movie"

"How can you watch this rubbish" said Tony who was now throwing popcorn at McGee.

McGee started to retaliate by chucking corn chips at him.

Abby was starting to get annoyed, "Just watch the movie Abs, if you ignore them they'll soon stop" said Gibbs.

"I know what will stop them" said Abby mischievously, as she pulled Gibbs in for a kiss. Gibbs soon caught on to the idea and pulled Abby closer so that he could deepen the kiss. A few minutes went passed until all that could be heard was the movie in the background. Gibbs opened his eyes to find that they had an audience.

"Told you'll it work" giggled Abby as she looked around the room.

"Now we've got your attention, shall we continue to watch the movie in silence?" suggested Gibbs.

Everybody nodded their heads and turned to watch the television.

"That was the worst film I've had to endure since watching Sleepless in Seattle" groaned Tony as he watched the movie's credits disappear.

"It wasn't that bad, was it Gibbs?" said Abby.

"I'd rather have my teeth removed without anaesthetic than watch that again" said Gibbs, disentangling himself from Abby so that he could get up from the couch.

"Where are you off to Gibbs?" said Abby, feeling a bit lonely now that Gibbs had left the couch.

"I just need to get my jacket, I've got something I need to give to Ducky" said Gibbs as he exited the room.

When he returned to the sitting room, Gibbs found everybody preparing themselves to go home.

"Before everybody goes, there's one more thing I like to say" said Gibbs.

Walking over to where Abby sat, he bent down on one knee and took her hand.

"I know that this is not the most romantic of settings Abs, but it seems right to do this in front of our friends."

Abby smiled nervously, wondering what Gibbs was going to do next.

From out of his pants pocket Gibbs produced a small box. Abby watched as Gibbs opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring she had every seen, a black diamond solitaire surrounded by six white diamonds set on a band of platinum. Everybody watched as Gibbs took her left hand and slipped it on to her ring finger.

"Aren't you meant to ask me a question first Gibbs? "said Abby as she admired the ring.

Gibbs was momentarily taken aback "Oh sorry Abs, do you want me to start again?"

"Please" smiled Abby

"Miss Abigail Scuito will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

"Let me think about it" teased Abby.

"Abs"

"Yes, I will marry you Leroy Jethro Gibbs"


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for the great reviews. I'm glad everybody enjoyed movie night.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 24

It was Monday morning when Gibbs was woken by the sound of Abby's alarm clock going off. He reached out blindly from his place under the duvet and slapped a hand down on the offending object, causing it to crash to the floor.

"Shit" muttered Gibbs, as he felt Abby stir against his chest. "Sorry Abs, didn't mean to wake ya"

"What time is it?" said Abby as she popped her head above the duvet to look at Gibbs.

"Time for me to get up"

Abby smiled mischievously at him as she ran a finger along his chest. "Not before I've had my morning cuddles"

Gibbs pulled Abby towards him and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I really need to get up Abs, I've got the meeting with Vance this morning."

"Feels like you're already up" said Abby as she let a hand wander underneath the duvet.

"Abs, I haven't got time for this" said Gibbs, trying to ignore what she was doing with her hand.

"Gibbs, please stay in bed for a little while longer, I'm feeling _so_ cold at the moment"

He felt Abby tremble against him and he knew it had nothing to do with the cold.

An hour later Gibbs was speeding his way to the Navy Yard, he was running 30 minutes late. Damn Abby and her womanly ways.

Tony was already in the squad room when Gibbs arrived.

"What are you doing here so early DiNozzo?"

"To lend you my support when you take on the Tooth Pick" smiled Tony.

"Thanks but I can fight my own battles" said Gibbs sitting down at his desk

Tony turned from being jovial to being very serious. "Do you think you'll gonna win this one?"

Gibbs thought for a moment. "I've got nothing to lose. I have Abby and the baby no matter what happens"

Tony was now standing in front of Gibbs' desk. "Boss, that's very sweet but seriously, what do you think he's going to do?"

"I don't know" said Gibbs and was about to continue when his desk phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"I guess the day of reckoning is now upon us" said Tony, in his best doomed voice.

Gibbs managed a smile as he hung up the phone, "DiNozzo, sometimes I think you need to be certified"

"Do you want me to come with you? I could cover your six Boss" suggested Tony with a glint in his eye, he was so desperate to witness the silver haired fox take on the toothpick.

"No, I'll be fine".

Gibbs stood up from his desk and went to pass DiNozzo but was stopped when the younger agent placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just be careful how you speak to Vance, don't get him mad."

Gibbs smiled, he knew it wasn't Tony talking. "You've spoken to Abby this morning?"

"Yes, in between her rushing to the bathroom to throw up".

Gibbs looked concerned. "She thought that the morning sickness had stopped."

"Well, it's definitely come back with a vengeance", smirked Tony, "and this is only the start of it".

"But it's all going to be worth it", chuckled Gibbs as he headed towards the stairs up to the director's office.

When Gibbs got outside Vance's office, Cynthia asked him to wait. "I've just patched a call through to him from SecNav"

"Don't worry, I'll take a seat" said Gibbs as he sat down on the couch.

Ten minutes had passed and Vance still hadn't called through. Gibbs was getting restless and he found himself playing with his engagement ring.

"Lovely ring you've got there" said Cynthia smiling. "I'm really happy for you and Abby".

Gibbs looked surprised. "Does he know?" he whispered as he pointed to Vance's door.

"No, you're secret's safe with me."

Gibbs looked at his ring and smiled, it had been Abby's idea.

They had gone out to lunch on Sunday and were taking a walk around Georgetown when Abby mentioned the ring.

"A ring Abs?" exclaimed Gibbs with amusement, "Men don't normally wear engagement rings."

"I want you to wear one as sign of our intention towards in each other," said Abby seriously.

"You already know my intention, Abby" said Gibbs laughing but he soon stopped when he noticed Abby frowning.

"I'm serious Gibbs, I want everyone to know that you belong to me"

"Everyone?" smirked Gibbs, raising an eyebrow. "Even Vance"

"Well, maybe not him" pouted Abby.

Gibbs pulled Abby in for a kiss, "Too bad Abs, I've a meeting booked with him first thing Monday morning"

Abby frowned, "I wished you hadn't told me".

"It'll be fine, stop worrying. So are you going to take me ring shopping or not?" grinned Gibbs as he tried to lighten her mood.

"Not exactly" said Abby taking Gibbs' hand and pulling him down the street.

"Why do I have a sense that I'm being dragged somewhere?" said Gibbs.

After a couple of blocks, they stopped outside a small jewellery shop. Gibbs took a look in the window, the jewellery was modern and hand made and was lovingly displayed.

"Looks like the personal touch here Abs" said Gibbs, admiring the craftsmanship.

"The place belongs to a friend of mine, Sylvia, she agreed to make your ring for me"

"Does that mean you've designed it?" said Gibbs slightly worried.

"Yes and its lovely" grinned Abby "and no, it's not black with spikes sticking out of the band"

"That's a relief" said Gibbs as Abby dragged him into the shop.

"So this is the mysterious Gibbs?" smiled Sylvia as she checked Gibbs up and down. "You've caught yourself a good one there Abs"

"I know and he's mine for keeps" said Abby squeezing Gibbs' arm tight.

"And that's why you're here" chuckled Sylvia. "The ring's round the back, I'll just go and get it for you."

Whilst they waited for her to return, Gibbs took a quick look around the shop.

"She's really good Abs"

"I know, maybe we should talk to her about our wedding rings. It would be nice to have something uniquely made for us".

Gibbs was casting a gaze over Sylvia's workbench when she returned from the back of the shop.

"Impressive setup you've got here Sylvia, being doing it long"

"For the last 5 years, previously I was a forensic scientist working for Metro Police and that's how I met Abby" said Sylvia as she handed a ring box to Abby.

She opened the box and smiled at Sylvia, "it's beautiful and thank you again for doing it so quickly".

"It was a pleasure. I hope Gibbs likes it."

Gibbs walked over from the workbench and stood next to Abby. "Are you going to do this properly Abs?"

She slipped the ring onto Gibbs' ring finger. "It's perfect" said Gibbs as he bent down and kissed her on the tip of her nose. "And I especially love the bats". The ring was a simple band of white gold with bats engraved around the band.

"When people look at that ring they'll definitely know your mine", grinned Abby.

Gibbs was awoken from his reverie with the sound of a door opening. He stood up to enter Vance's office but was stopped by Vance coming out.

"Haven't got time to talk, Gibbs. There's been an incident at the SecNav residence, you're team are needed there at once" and with that Vance disappeared towards the elevator.

Tony had been watching the stairs ever since Gibbs went up to see the Director , eager to be the first to find out if Gibbs had been reassigned to a weather station in the Antarctic, so when Gibbs finally reappeared he was surprised to hear the words "gear up". From the expression on Gibbs' face, it didn't look good.

"How did it go Boss, what did he say? What's he going to do?" babbled Tony as Gibbs passed him on the way to the elevator. "No time DiNozzo, alert Ziva and McGee and I'll meet you in the garage in 5 " snapped Gibbs

"Damn It" thought Gibbs as he called the elevator, he was desperate to get everything above board but his gut was telling him that he wouldn't be talking to Vance anytime soon. His cellphone began to ring and he sighed as he saw the caller id. "Hi Abs".

"How did the meeting go" she asked cautiously.

"Didn't happen Abs, instead we've got a case"

"Oh, I'll better hurry in then." Her tone lifting at the news.

"You're still at home" enquired Gibbs.

"Yes. I've found myself running late this morning because I wanted to spend some one to one time with my new fiancée" said Abby cheekily.

"And this one to one time, was it satisfactory." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Very" purred Abby down the phone. "It made him late for a very important meeting with his boss".

" Abs" exclaimed Gibbs

"Well it worked."

"Sometimes Abs, I think those Voodoo dolls of yours are not just for play. You've probably cast a hex so Vance will never be told."

"Gibbs, you're too good an investigator, nothing gets passed you" laughed Abby.

"I don't know Abs, you've duped me twice already."

Ending the call, she giggled, "What's that saying… love is blind"


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. I've included a little bit of Tiva but its not happy Tiva as I am loosely using the story arc from Semper Fidelis and Aliyah for the next couple of chapters. Spoiler alert if you've haven't seen these two episodes.

Chapter 25

Gibbs was in the conference room, gazing out of the long window, to the parking lot below. He watched as people got in to their cars to drive home, how he wished he could be one of them. He knew he would be at the Navy Yard for at least another hour, finishing off the case report for Vance. He sighed and moved away from the window.

"Jethro, you look a weary man" said Tobias Fornell from his place at the conference table.

"Definitely tired, Tobias, it's been a long day" groaned Gibbs. "I need to be at home with a bottle of bourbon and my boat."

"I don't think Abby would be impressed with being sidelined" joked Tobias.

"Abby's bowling with the sisters tonight so I'm home alone, which will give me the perfect opportunity to work on the boat. She's been much neglected lately and I think she's getting jealous now that I have new lady in my life."

Gibbs looked at his watch, he needed to get out of the Navy Yard and sod Vance's report. "Fancy a quick drink before going home Tobias, I feel we both need it."

"Sounds good to me"

As Gibbs walked down the stairs towards the squad room, he noticed Tony still at his desk. He saw the expression on Tony's face as he watched Ziva enter the elevator. He was concerned about Tony and his relationship with the Israeli agent. Gibbs had gotten used to their playground squabbles but since his return from LA, the squabbles had turned into something more. It had now got to the point that they were openly arguing in the squad room, questioning and contradicting each other. Gibbs knew that the problem lay with Rifkin and the influence that man had over Ziva. He had hoped that she would come and talk to him about it but she had remained silent.

Tobias and DiNozzo shared they're usual banter before Tobias sensed that Gibbs need to speak to the young agent alone.

"I'll wait by the elevator, Jethro and Tony, go home"

Gibbs waited until Tobias was out of earshot. "So what's on your mind?"

Tony spoke through gritted teeth, "Rifkin's been in town"

Gibbs whispered "I know"

"With Ziva"

"Guy doesn't listen"

"Does that bother you on a professional level or personal one" said Tony, wanting to know how Gibbs really felt.

"Well, I tell you what, I'm having a little trouble untangling the two"

Tony looked surprised. "So you are bothered?"

Gibbs turned to go. "Oh yeah, it bothers me, you'll stay on it."

"Yep" said Tony as he watched Gibbs walk to the elevator.

Tony looked at the address on the piece paper in front of him, it was the address that Abby had found running tests on Tibal's laptop, the address was Ziva's. He had to talk to her whatever the outcome. He picked up his cell phone and started to dial her number but then hung up. He needed to discuss this face to face. Picking up his coat, he headed towards the elevator, not knowing what he was just about to do would have far reaching consequences.

*****************************************

"Problems" asked Tobias as he watched Gibbs mull over his glass of bourbon.

Gibbs took a sip from his glass, "Tony and Ziva"

"That love struck pair, surely there should be no problem now you've broken rule#12" said Tobias with a smile.

Gibbs took another sip of his bourbon. "I don't know about love, Tobias I think the word is contempt."

"I always thought that there was something between them"

Gibbs sighed. "They've spent too much time pussy footing around each other, so afraid to break my precious rule #12, that I think Ziva gave up waiting and moved on to someone new."

"And Tony is not happy with this?"

"Her choice could have been better Tobias, she is seeing Rifkin"

Tobias looked shocked. "I knew they were in Mossad together but I didn't realise that they were that close."

"She was away for four months Tobias, she didn't know she was coming back and so she decided to make a new life for herself."

"I can understand that, but Tony has not moved on?"

Gibbs thought about DiNozzo and his behaviour over the last year. He's lack of relationships had caused him to digress back into the goofy immature agent that Gibbs hoped had disappeared. "I don't think he wants to."

Gibbs took the last sip of drink and stood up to leave the bar. "Enough with this depressing conversation, I need some thinking time with my boat"

*************************************

Gibbs was down in his basement when he heard footsteps in his hall. He glanced at his watch, "Too early for Abby" he thought.

"How do you know what I like to drink Gibbs" said a voice from the basement steps.

Gibbs turned to see the Secretary of the Navy waving the bottle of bourbon that Gibbs had sent him. It had been a ruse to get SecNav to meet him to discuss Vance. He wanted to know why Vance wasn't at the poker game and whether he knew about Vance's suspicious past.

A half a bottle of bourbon later, Gibbs and the Secretary of the Navy had put their world to right. Gibbs was a lot clearer on where he stood with Vance and was indebted to SecNav for revealing so much about the man to him.

Both men where deep in conversation when Gibbs heard Abby coming down the basement steps.

"I don't know Gibbs, this baby of yours is causing me to have strange cravings." She babbled not noticing Gibbs had company. "I ended up eating a banana and peanut butter pizza which the sisters thought was disgusting".

Abby stopped at the bottom of steps, suddenly realising the Gibbs wasn't alone.

"Oh, you've got company."

Gibbs got up from his stool and took Abby into his arms and gently kissed her on the lips. "There's nothing wrong with craving bananas, at least it's not Caf-Pow".

Gibbs heard a cough behind him. "Aren't you going to introduce me to this young lady?"

Gibbs knew that he couldn't hide this from the SecNav and since he had his confidence, may be this would be an easier way of telling Leon.

"Mr Secretary let me introduce you to my fiancée and mother –to-be of my child, Abby Scuito", grinned Gibbs as he hugged Abby.

Abby paled slightly, "Nice to meet you Mr Secretary." She turned to Gibbs' "I guess everybody will know now".

SecNav got up to go. "I leave you two alone, it's been a long day for all of us"

"You don't have to leave because of me, if you boys still want to talk I can go and busy myself else where" smiled Abby, not quite sure whether Mr Secretary knew exactly who she was.

"Goodbye Gibbs" said SecNav shaking Gibbs' hand. "Take in what I've said, and be nice to Vance".

Stopping in front of Abby, he took her hand and gently kissed it. "Nice meeting you Abby, next time I'm at NCIS, may be you'll show me around your lab"

Abby beamed knowing that SecNav had given his blessing to their relationship. "I'd love to".

Whilst Gibbs was showing SecNav out, Abby went upstairs to take a bath.

"Abs" he shouted from the hall. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

"A bar of nougat would be nice, I think there is some in the cupboard by the sink" she yelled.

Gibbs laughed to himself as he got himself a coffee, nougat, bananas and peanut butter, what a combination of cravings.

By the time he had got to the bathroom. Abby was already soaking in the bath.

Placing the bar of nougat on the sink, Gibbs started to undress, "Move over Abs, I'm getting in. These old bones need to relax"

Abby move so that he could easily slip in behind her.

"Ah, that's better, I thought today would never end" said Gibbs, pulling Abby back to lean against his chest.

Abby picked up the soap and started to rub it down her arms. "Well at least the case is solved and tomorrow should be a quieter day"

"Somehow I don't think that's going to happen" said Gibbs, taking the soap from Abby and rubbing it into his hands.

Abby sighed as she felt his hands start to massage her shoulders. "Ah so need that babes"

Gibbs felt Abby start to relax under his touch. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about Leon now that with have SecNav approval."

With a splashing of water, Abby turned in Gibbs' embrace so that she was now facing him.

"I'm not worried about us anymore" said Abby , letting her hand trail along his chest.

Gibbs looked into her face, something was still bothering her. "What's up Abs?"

Abby absent mindedly played with his chest hair "Oh, it's probably nothing, just me being overprotective".

Gibbs slipped further in to the bath so that he could get closer to her. He wrapped an arm around her neck and gently pulled her closer. "Abs, tell me" as he placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"It's Tony and Ziva" sighed Abby "I don't know what to do. Tony is obsessed with every move she makes and Ziva, well! She is having trouble just being civil to him"

Gibbs ran a hand down her side letting it rest on her hip. "Don't worry Abs, things will be different once Rifkin's back in Israel."

She felt Gibbs' fingers start to stroke her hip bone and shivered at she felt his hand slip between them, to stroke between her thighs.

Abby let out a moan when Gibbs's fingers slipped between her folds, gently grazing against her sensitive bud. She grabbed his head and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, their tongues mimicking what Gibbs was now doing with his fingers. She moaned as Gibbs twisted and curled his fingers inside her. "Oh, Gibbs" she gasped as she pulled away from the kiss. She began to thrust against his fingers, letting her stomach rub against his arousal. Gibbs could feel the fire starting to build up in his groin; it wouldn't be long before he was over the edge.

"Abs, so close" said Gibbs as the friction between them was becoming too much to bear, the feelings of the warm water around them only heightening the sensation. He felt Abby start to spasm around his fingers, if he was going to come so was Abby.

Hearing his plea, Abby snaked a hand between them and gently pumped him. Gibbs moaned and increased the pace of his fingers inside her. Knowing she was close and wanting them both to reach their release together, she quickened her strokes, wanting Gibbs to come at the same time as her.

Two thrusts of the fingers later and Abby's screams where echoing around the bathroom. Gibbs wasn't that far behind as he came all over his stomach and Abby's hand.

She collasped against him and Gibbs gently kissed the top of her head. "Abs, that's definitely the best way to relax."

He felt her shiver against him. "Come on let's get you out of the bath and into a nice warm bed."

He took a large fluffy towel and began to rub Abby dry. She laid a hand on his shoulder for support. She was still in her post coital state and had problems staying on her feet. "Gibbs, I don't know what you do to me, but you always make my legs go to jelly" she laughed

"It's just one of my many talents" said Gibbs as he scooped her up into his arms and into the bedroom.

It wasn't long before Abby was sound asleep, nuzzled against Gibbs' chest. He was just about to nod off when he heard his cell phone ring. Damn, his trousers were in the bathroom, if he moved now he would wake Abby. The cell phone stopped ringing, Gibbs sighed, it had gone to voice mail. He was just about to close his eyes again when his land line started to ring. What was so important that someone had to ring his landline at this time of night? He reached out into the dark and picked up the phone. "Yep Gibbs"

No answer.

He was just about to hang up when he heard a tearful whisper "Jethro, its Ziva."

Gibbs sat up, waking Abby in the process. Ziva rarely called him by his first name and when she did, it usually meant she was in some sort of trouble. "What is it Ziva?"

Abby listened to the brief conversation, it was too dark to read Gibbs' face.

"Ok, I'll be with you as soon as I can"

He got out of bed and turned on the side light. Abby gasped at the look on his face, the expression said it all, something terrible had happened. "Gibbs, what's happened? Tell me"

"Tony has shot Rifkin"


	26. Chapter 26

Alas all stories must come to end so here is the last chapter. Don't worry, Gibbs , Abby and co will return in a sequel.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 26

Abby was waiting for Gibbs to appear in her lab. He had called her briefly from the hospital but she had heard nothing more.

"Abs, the evidence from Ziva's flat" said McGee as he entered her domain.

She watched as he placed the box on the table. "What the hell happened McGee?"

"Gas explosion"

"Lucky nobody was inside"

"It was close Abs, Gibbs and I were just about to enter the building when the explosion occurred."

Abby picked up her phone to ring Gibbs.

"Don't think that's wise Abs"

"What's not wise McGee?" said Gibbs as he entered the lab with Vance in tow.

"Oh nothing Boss"

Gibbs watched from across the table as Abby went into full panic mode.

He tried to placate her. "Abs, calm down, we're all ok, no one was hurt"

"But Tony, Ziva, McGee, you could have been hurt. I don't know how I cope if anything happen to.."

Gibbs silenced her by discretely signing "Later ".

Abby shut up and looked at the evidence on the table. "I haven't had a chance to run any tests but" she picked up the laptop "the laptop is definitely fried."

"You and McGee have 24 hours to recover the contents of the hard drive" said Gibbs.

"But Boss" moaned McGee, knowing the task was virtually impossible.

"1 day, that's all you've got" said Gibbs sternly.

"Any evidence on how the fire started?" asked Vance.

Abby was about to answer when Ziva entered the lab, the room went very quiet.

"I know how the fire started" said Ziva staring at the floor, not making eye contact with anybody.

Minutes went by as she explained how the explosion happened. Abby watched Gibbs listen to the young Israeli, his face was completely neutral, though she knew that he was seething inside.

"Pack your bags"

Abby looked at Vance, not believing what he was saying. Was he sending Ziva back to Israel? Ziva quietly left the lab, not bothering even to say goodbye to her or McGee.

Vance then spoke to Gibbs. "You to Gibbs, and DiNozzo, both of you are going to Israel with me."

Gibbs remained silent until Vance had left the lab.

"McGee, can you tell Ducky to get Rivkin's body ready for transport"

"On it Boss"

Gibbs waited until McGee had exited the lab.

"You'll be ok whilst I'm away?" said Gibbs as he took Abby into his arms.

She rested her head against his shoulder. "I thought I might stay at your place"

"Abs, I've been thinking, why don't you move in? It doesn't make sense that we're engaged , having a baby and still live in different places."

"I was hoping you were going to ask, I much prefer sleeping in your bed, there so much more room to have fun in", Abby giggled.

"Can't you think about anything else Abs"

"I think it's my pregnancy Gibbs, I'm finding I just want to jump your bones all the time".

He smiled into her hair and kissed her. "I glad I'm going away, it gives me a chance to recharge my batteries. You are wearing me out Miss Scuito."

"I'm going to miss you"

"Me too Abs"

"You will call this time when you get to Tel Aviv"

"And you can call me as many times as you like, you can even call me on the plane"

Suddenly the mood changed, both remembering why Gibbs was going away.

"Do you think they're going to be ok?"

"Not if they won't speak to each other."

"How did it get so messy?" sighed Abby.

But before Gibbs could respond she ran a hand under his jacket fisting his shirt, she wrapped her other hand around his neck and pulled him close to capture his lips. She wanted to hold him as close as she could, not wishing to let go.

Gibbs broke the kiss "I need to go Abs"

He went to move away but she still held him in a tight embrace. "Abs, you need to let me go"

"Gibbs"

"Yes, babe"

Abby nestled her face into his chest. "Can you promise me one thing?"

"What's that?" said Gibbs stroking her hair.

"Promise me that you'll be careful out there. I could've lost you today, 5 minutes earlier and who knows what might have happened. You need to think of me and the baby."

"I can't promise you anything Abs, except that I will try and stay safe."

Abby knew that this was all he could offer her; she worked long enough at NCIS to know that they faced danger on a daily basis.

Gibbs wanted to lighten the mood before he left Abby, he didn't want to leave her feeling so down.

He gently placed a hand on her stomach. "Baby, this is your father speaking." Abby began to giggle. "You'll be a good boy whilst Daddy's away and don't make Mummy too sick"

"That's so sweet" said Abby as she tugged at Gibbs' shirt to capture his lips again.

"I agree Miss Scuito", came a voice from behind. "Which one of you is going to tell me exactly what's going on here." Gibbs was the first to move, unwrapping himself from Abby's embrace.

"Director Vance, I expect you've called your wife and said your goodbyes"

"Yes but I don't understand what that's got to do with this situation" said Vance.

"Well, Abby and I were saying our goodbyes" smiled Gibbs. Abby suppressed a giggle.

"Don't be funny with me Gibbs, I want an explanation" said Vance with a distinct edge to his voice.

Gibbs moved so that he was standing face to face with the director. "I'll give it to you straight Leon. Abby and I are engaged and we're going to have a baby".

"Remove that smirk of your face Jethro, you'll be laughing on the other side of it once I've finished with you"

Gibbs continued to smile, unphased about what Leon had just said. "I'm afraid you can't do anything about it"

Leon was taken aback. "Who do you think you're talking to Jethro? Remember I'm your boss."

Gibbs moved closer to Vance so that he was now invading the man's personal space. "We've got the approval of the Secretary of the Navy, and if I remember correctly, he's your boss".

Gibbs remembered SecNav's order to "Play nice" and moved back to where Abby was standing.

"Leon, I know that you don't approve of intimacy between co-workers but Abby and I have not let out relationship effect our jobs. We've been together for months and you've not noticed."

Abby decided it was her turn to speak. "Director, have you had any cause to doubt my work lately?"

Vance shook his head.

"Well, that settles it then. Gibbs and I have proved that we can work together without bringing our personal lives into it."

Vance seemed to find his voice again. "I assume the team know"

"Yes"

"I admire their loyalty" said Vance, turning to leave.

"It would be nice to have your approval, Director Vance" said Abby, wrapping an arm around Gibb's waist.

Vance stopped and turned back to face them. He couldn't deny that Gibbs had been a lot less moody lately, if you disregard the last 24 hours.

"I suppose I should be grateful that Gibbs has been easier to work with over the last couple of months. I assume that's down to you Miss Scuito." Leon smiled. "All I have left to say is congratulations to you both."

Gibbs went and shook Vance's hand. "This means a lot, Leon. We've been wanted to tell you for ages"

"So when do I have to start finding a temporary replacement for you, Abby".

Abby smiled at the use of her first name. "The baby is due at the beginning of November and I hope to work through until the end of September if everything goes to plan."

Then Abby did the unthinkable, she hugged Leon Vance. Vance was so surprised that he didn't know quite how to react except to stiffly hug her back.

Gibbs laughed. "I assume this is your first Abby hug, Mr Director."

Vance backed away from Abby's embrace, looking rather flustered. He straightened his suit and turned to leave "Gibbs"

"Yes, Director"

"Remember plane leaves in an hour"

Abby shrieked and jumped into Gibbs' arms, placing kisses all over his face. "Calm down, Abby"

"Don't you think it's brilliant, everybody knowing and happy for us" babbled Abby.

Gibbs silenced her with a kiss. "I must remember this for the future" he said against her lips.

"What's that?" Abby murmured.

"That this is the easiest way to shut you up."

Abby poked him in the ribs.

"Ouch, you've got very sharp fingers " said Gibbs dropping her to the floor. "I've definitely got to go now, I need to find Tony and make sure his ready to leave."

"Please take care of both of them"

Gibbs cupped her chin and placed a tender kiss on her cheek. "I promise" and with that he was gone.

Abby watched him disappear into the elevator, she knew that she would be seeing Gibbs again but she felt that Ziva would never return.

************************************************************

Abby waited until Ducky left the house, she wanted to talk to Gibbs alone. She was so angry with him, how could he do that to Ziva, to Tony and the team. She had tried to ring him when the plane had landed but had got no reply. She had expected to him to go straight to the Navy Yard on his return but was surprised to hear from Tony that he had already gone home.

She was glad that she hadn't managed to speak to him on the phone. The things that she needed to say to him had to be said face to face. How could he leave Ziva in Israel?

She entered the house, her steps echoed in the darken hall. She could feel her heart beating in her chest, the adrenalin running through her veins. She was about to have her first major row with Gibbs and she felt their future rested on the outcome. She stopped at the top of the basement steps and took a deep breath. "Here goes" she thought.

Abby stormed down the steps. "Gibbs, how can you do this to us…" she stopped when she looked across the basement to where Gibbs was sitting.

Gibbs looked so alone, he was slumped in a chair, nursing a glass of bourbon.

"Gibbs" Abby called from the steps, her voice echoing around the empty basement, he didn't move. She slowly walked across to him muttering his name as she went, he still didn't respond. When she got to him, Abby bent down on her knees so that she could look into his face, his eyes were red and it had been obvious that he had been crying.

"Abs" he whispered as she took his hands in hers. "She made me do it, she made me choose"

"I don't understand" said Abby, gently kissing a palm of one hand.

"She made me choose between her and Tony"

"And you chose Tony?"

Gibbs got up from where he was sitting "What else could I do Abs? She had me over a barrel."

Abby sat on the floor, watching him pace the basement. "Brought both of them home"

"Sorry, that's one thing I couldn't do," sighed Gibbs, as he squatted down in front of her.

Abby could feel tears starting to well up "Why not?" she sniffed.

Gibbs held her chin and looked into her emerald green eyes. "Trust, Abs, it came down to trust,"

Abby placed her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a clumsy kiss.

Gibbs wiped a tear away with his thumb. "She can't trust Tony anymore and I've lost my trust in her."

He stood up and walked to his workbench.

Abby saw his shoulder sag as though he carried the weight of the whole world on them.

"I was just waiting for this happen to Abs, all the women I've trusted have either betrayed me or lost their lives."

Abby wanted to hug him but she knew that he needed to vent his anger.

"Shannon, Kate, Paula, Jenny, Michele and now Ziva"

He turned to face her, his eyes full of tears. "Whose gonna be next Abs, you?"

At that point she ran to him, hugging him close, she held on to him as sobs racked his body.

"Is ok baby, let it go"

After a few minutes, she felt him relax in her hold. "Jethro" she whispered," let me take you to bed"

She took him by the hand and like a child he followed. She led him up the basement steps, to the hall and up the stairs to their bedroom.

She undressed him and laid him on the bed. He watched as she removed her clothing, his mind still reeling from the day's events. She lay on her side next to him and placed a kiss to his lips. "You trusted enough to break Rule #12 for me"

She kissed his Adam's apple "You trusted enough for me to share your bed."

She kissed the bullet wound on his left shoulder, "You trusted enough to let me love you"

She kissed the inside of one elbow. "You trusted enough to let me be the mother of your child"

She took a hand and kissed his fingers. "You trusted enough to talk to me about Shannon and Kelly"

She kissed along his stomach. "You trusted enough to share your home. "

She heard Gibbs suppress a sob.

She kissed her way back up his chest "You trusted enough to ask me to marry you"

She cupped his face with her hands. "You trusted enough to let me share your life forever". She leant forward and kissed away the tears that were running down his face. "And finally you trusted enough to love me with all your body and soul."

"Abs.." he tried to speak, but Abby gently placed a finger to his lips. "I know".

THE END (For Now)

Thanks for the wonderful reviews especially as this is my first fanfic.


End file.
